


Unbreakable

by GardenOfArt



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Amnesia, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Creative Liberties, Easter Eggs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, He’s mostly mute though, Hurt/Comfort, I bare it to you dear viewer, I lay my life down, Mainly takes place in BOTW, Mentions of Heroes Lose Timeline, Not Beta Read, Other, Possession, Reader may seem OP but there’s a reason I swear, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Somewhat mute Link, Tagging as I go, The heroes win timeline, The power of friendship, Theory Lore Heavy, There will be spoilers from the games, Traveling Companions, Video Game, Violence, Zelda main timeline, he tries, mention of characters, multivers, onesided affection, reader is a female, second point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenOfArt/pseuds/GardenOfArt
Summary: Her legend was past down through the ages, her sole purpose as the harmony between the three Golden Goddesses. She will lead the Hero of Hyrule to his ultimate destination as a friend, as a partner, as the Guide like she has many times before until their timely parting...
Relationships: Hero (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link (Legend of Zelda) x reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/You
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for stopping by and reading my first fic on Ao3! This first chapter is meant to set the ground work of this series so it's going to be a bit slow. Updates will happen sporadically as I'm editing the chapters.
> 
> This chapter is heavily inspired by the song “Ólafur Arnalds and Alice Sara Ott - Reminiscences” As I believe it fits the tone very well. Plus it’s good background music!
    
    
      
    
    #  Chapter 1: Prologue 
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

Once upon a time, there existed three Golden Goddesses whom descended upon the land of Hyrule from the heavens. The red goddess, Din who controlled fire and power, cultivated the land and created the red earth while Nayru, the blue goddess of wisdom, with her love of protection, created the laws of magic unto the world. Finally, Farore, the goddess of courage, with her rich and bountiful soul produced all life forms of those whom would uphold the law and land that her sisters had set into place.

With their labors completed, the three of them departed back into the heavens but left behind what was then known as the Triforce; three golden triangles, of which held untold power when together. But this power was sought after by many who would mistreat the balance of this power for their own evil deeds. Yet only one creature accomplished the great task of capturing the power of Din. A creature born from the greed and darkness of all living beings in Hyrule, stood at the apex of the lands destruction... It came upon the world in a unrelenting, dark force, with the intent of finding the remaining two powers that had split up from each other.

That is until a young girl, the princess of Hyrule, stood against the monster with her mentor by her side. The princess, pure of heart, wielder of the triforce of wisdom, fought against the darkness to free her people of this fear and to end the torment that this dark beast had set upon them. Her mentor, a tall, dark skinned man with hair as red as the blood that soaked this land, stood strong and steady by her side. Both strong physically and mentally, he wielded the triforce of courage and protected his precious student with his magic and swordsmanship.

The battle with the creature lasted for many days and nights, longer than what the princess had anticipated with no side showing any signs of winning. The Princess and her mentor grew weaker as time went on until her mentor took a chance and used a forbidden incantation, sacrificing the power of the triforce of courage, he merged the monster's body unto him. The Princess, heartbroken, used the opportunity provided to her by her friend and sealed both the dark beast and her mentor away.

Years went by and this story was lost throughout the generations, its truth taken to the other side by the lugubrious princess who had failed to save her teacher in the end. The monster's tale was long forgotten, replaced by the princess's teacher whose image as an honorable man was tarnished with contempt and disgust. His name was long erased to the winds of time, now newly fixed with a vile name that would match his new form...

Ganon...

As the years went by, decades past within a blink of an eye. The monster toyed with the man’s mind, clouding it in darkness, breaking him down until nothing but hatred would fill his entire being. He was abandoned by his princess. Lost to the darkness, his power grew, slowly seeping out into the world of Hyrule, giving birth to new monsters that would terrorize and kill in his name until the day he would be reborn into the world. As his reincarnations all came and went, his animosity grew. The princess, _his_ princess who had sworn to bring him back from the dark now fought against him with a new hero at her side. A young Hylian boy named Link.

She _fought_ him,

She _replaced_ him...

She _forgot_ him.

He abandoned everything; his humanity, forgot his every being to the great dark beast and thus with nothing to get in the monster's way, he grew more powerful... For each time he was destroyed, his dark, wicked magic grew too.

The triforce of power forever locked away within him, never to return to the world of light...

The Golden Goddesses, worried for the future of Hyrule, granted life to a soul that had long since past. A woman gifted with the power to fight and who was granted the title of Guide to Hyrule's hero, Link. She would guide the young man to his destiny, would be his partner throughout time. Through thick and thin, she would always be by his side, through every one of his reincarnations.

However there was one draw back to this; with every reincarnation, only the Guide would remember. From deep within her timely sleep, she would remember while Link, her long time friend and traveling companion, would never remember her or their past adventures...

Realizing what the Golden Goddesses wanted from her, the guide would play her part by leading Hyrule's hero to the ultimate goal: banishing the great evil Ganon, back into the darkness from whence he came.

She was the space in between, the harmony of those three great golden forces. She who would hold records of the past timeline, the only one who would remember their truth.

She is the guide for Hyrule's champion and the Champion of the Golden Goddesses.


	2. Shadowed Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These memories, why do they make my heart hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very heavy on past events (flashbacks). Please enjoy, as this is the last chapter that will be used in setting the ground work for this fic. This chapter will also flit between third person and second person. The story is mainly second POV but for the sake of these flashbacks it will be told in third. I will also do my best to not use "Y/N" in sentences as I know that can annoy a lot of people and can take them out of the story.
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 2: Shadowed Faces
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

_"Why would you do that?!"_

Someone yelled from above her, their voice desperate, sore and raw. Something wet fell upon her face as her vision blurred to the point she could no longer make out any facial feature's of this person. She could only tell that the person was a man (a Hylian, her mind supplied) because of his voice. The sun was setting in the sky just behind him, casting a harsh shadow around the center of his being that only made her eyes hurt more than the throbbing wound in her chest. Goddess, what happened...? She could only make out his beautiful brilliant blue eyes and his pale blond hair that was matted down by dirt and blood - oh, Goddess, was that hers?

Sound was slowly becoming dull then muffled. She could hear him talking, but for the life of her, she couldn't make out anything he was saying through his sobbing. His grip tightened around her shoulders, a shaking hand pressed to her cheek. A rough thumb stroked against her cheekbone before the hand dipped into her hair, fingers entangled within her locks.

Though the pain was numbing and a cold chill cast over her, the woman felt good; like she had done something good for the world.

She had given the hero a chance to fight the wicked beast that had emerged from the darkness by taking the killing blow instead. She smiled at the last memory. He was alive...

Her body felt heavy as her eyelids drooped with a sudden torpid feeling overcoming her before finally closing, the distant feeling of the man shaking her becoming nothing but a memory...

A bright flash of light had blind her before the crisp, clear sounds of birds chirping quickly replaces the far off distant sobbing. The air had smelt cleaner; fresher than it did moments ago. A luminous light shined down upon her but before she can consciously enjoy its warmth, a shadow suddenly loomed over her, peaking out from the edge of where she laid.

She slowly peaked an eye open, someone was leaning over her, their head blocking out the sun and their face obscured by their own shadow. 

_"Hey,"_ He said to her softly - roughly - his voice giving away that he was a male and had not used his voice all that often. He offered his hand to her, a gentle smile against his lips, _"It's nice to finally meet you."_ Slowly, she reached up, her muscles sore and tight from years of sleeping, and grasps it. The man helped her to sit up straight before speaking again. He tells her his name but it fades away along with him like little particles of light blowing away with the wind.

The next time she was able to open her eyes, she was standing in the middle of a temple of pure while marble with a bright red rug running up to a large stone pedestal that holds three beautiful stones. One red, the other blue and the last one green... How familiar the feeling that the stones gave her felt.

A young Hylian man steps out from behind the pedestal with a small blue fairy floating around his shoulders. The man is garbed in a green tunic and matching cap, he’s holding a sword that looked oh so familiar. Just catching a glimpse of it was enough to make her heart flutter from deep within her chest for some reason.

The young man cleared his throat when she began to stare for too long at the blade. He looked upon her with confusion, or at least, that's what she believed as his face was blacked out by something her mind couldn't describe properly. But even so, she felt comfortable just being in his presence. Safe. She recognized him, that much she knew was true. She opened her mouth and spoke his name.

The breath leaves her body as she stands upon a lake. Beautiful blue eyes widen in shock, his blonde hair swaying slightly in the wind. Beyond him she could make out a little imp creature, a Twilight being, her brain corrected with a large white goat beast floating just behind them.

Her heart throbs as she starts to cry and runs to him, water splashing around her as her arms encircle the male in a hug. After a second, she leans back, not wanting to let go of him just yet. she looks upon him with a wistful expression, its been years since she last saw him especially after her sudden disappearance when he returned the sword to the Temple of Time...

She's suddenly on her back, her eyelids much to heavy to move as the occasional melody of water drips off into the distance, echoing all around her.

 _"Please,"_ A voice calls out to you, your name a soft whisper on their lips.

_"Open your eyes, young one."_

It was a struggle for you. You didn't want to wake up just yet, not when questions were being burned into your mind. That man from your dreams, each one different but inexplicably the same, just who is he? Why did you felt such a strong connection to him? He appeared all the time to your sleeping form, he must have the answers that you seek, surely!

Yet, deep down inside, you know that dreams cannot answer your ever growing questions. No matter how light they made you feel, how enjoyable and overwhelming each meeting was...

_...The dreaming had to come to an end._ A strong thought resounded and echoed in your head. 

_"He cannot do this by himself, dear one..."_ Another voice tells you.

_"Please, don't let him go alone."_

The voices begin to beg, pleading and encouraging you with every twitch of your fingers you make as you rouse yourself to this waking world. 

Who are they talking about, you want to know. Who needs you so badly that you must wake? You roll on your side with a heavy huff, your eyebrows furred trying to find the strength to sit up. Your whole body tingles, blood flowing and prickling just under your skin as you try to move your lead-like limbs.

_"That's it!"_

The voice urge you to continue, praising you as feeling slowly starts to come back to your arms. Slowly, but surely, you force your eyes to open. You rub at them, clearing away the dry crust that had gathered at the corners before taking in your surroundings.

Its dark - very dark - with your only light source at what you assume is an opening to the cave you're currently in.

_"Very good!"_

_"Take your time, get used to moving around."_

_"When your ready, we've left you somethings to get you started."_

Looking around, your eyes adjust to the dimly lit darkness of your surroundings fairly quickly. Not to far from you, you spot a rather large white chest that's been placed off to the side of you. Dust and cobwebs stain it’s once golden trimmings, dulling the colors from what you could only assume we’re a symbol of high status given its intricate details.

_"Inside, you'll find suitable clothing and a temporary weapon. It's not as strong as your normal sword but it's the best we could get."_

You slowly push yourself off of the stone pedestal before stumbling over to the chest, your leg muscle still very weak. Yours fingertips brush against the wooden curve of the top just as your legs have way, your knees landing harshly on the gravel. Despite your feeble attempts at brushing along the treasure chest, the heels of your hands find two latches in the front that easily come undone with a measly flick on your hand, your fingers curling slightly at the edges as you push open the top. Inside, you find a simple worn outfit, a dirty dark teal shirt with dark brown pants, and a pair of tan knee high boots. Underneath the articles of clothing, you find an ornate rapier, comfortably sheathed in its bind.

_A princess of Twilight used to own this sword."_

_"With her blessing, we give it to you."_

The voices continued as you dressed with ease, your strength returning with relative content, your brain working with basic motor bodily functions. The clothes are light on you but offer enough warmth than your current state of undress. The shirt is snug around your chest and bellows out around your hips while your pants are shaped to hug your legs. The boots are a nice touch, you think, as you slide them up your once bare feet. You take the sword in your hand, testing out the weight of it with a skilled grip before sheathing it to a simple leather holder that you’ve set around the back of your waist.

_"Young one, we warn you now: The land of Hyrule has changed very much since you last saw it. Seek out the one known as Impa from Kakariko Village. She will guide you to your next location."_

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

Far away, at the Great Plateau Tower, a Hylian man stands, gazing over the horizon as the sun begins to rise. His hand rests against a stone pillar as a scene or rather...a memory flashes in his mind.

_"And just what in the Goddesses name are you doing?"_

_He turns around and sees a woman standing off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest. It was late in the evening and he can't see her face properly even as she makes her way closer to him. He feels awkward, he was in the middle of training after all. He still wasn't used to wielding a sword. With a blush, he replied with a rough and dry voice, "Just training. Like Rusl taught me..."_

_"I can see that, but your stance doesn't match what you want to do."_

_She takes out her own blade, a white and gold decorated rapier, and takes a stance next to him._

_"Your legs are too wide open. Think of your weapon as an extension of your arm. Move with it - not against it." She explained, swinging her sword and letting her body follow. "Make sure you keep up with it, don't let your enemies have the time to counter you or leave yourself open for an attack." She stopped with a trust and then a spin. She sheathed her blade, turning to him with her hand resting at the hilt on her waist._

_"You do that and not even--" Her voice was lost of a split second, her words coming out as some dark garbled mess before continuing. "--will stand a chance!" Though the name she spoke was a muffled mess, it was advice that he would remember regardless..._

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

_"Head northwest of here, past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks."_

_"Follow the road north and you will find Kakariko Village."_

You nodded as you made your way to the entrance of the shrine you where in before pausing, hesitant on moving forward to whatever awaited you out there.

 _"Fear not, young one,"_ The voices said, merging into one, echoing off of each other. _"You've been through too much to turn back now._

_"The answers you seek are out there. Find them, we believe in you."_

With that last bit of encouragement, you stepped forward, feeling a warmth in your heart with a strong and confident beat to it. You stepped out of the darkness of the murky shrine and into the light...


	3. To Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 3: To Protect
    
    
    
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    
    
    
    

"At present, I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest you make your way to the east, past the Dueling Peaks; to Kakariko Village. There you should find _her_." King Rhoam said before looking at the confusing on Link's face. His golden crown gleamed in the light of the sun and a soft breeze past through the cracks on the broken window before them.

"Ah, that's right," King Rhoam sighed with a shake of his head, a sorrowful look deeply seated within his gaze. "Your memory loss..." He took in a deep breath before continuing, looking out into the distance.

"Before all of this, you had a partner. She was... your guide." The king paused, mulling out his next choice of words. His hands crossed behind his back, "Your partner is said to be as old as the prophecy itself. Crafted by the three ancient goddesses, her role was to uphold the harmony; a union between the three. But then...you partner met the same fate as you, falling victim to the dark forces, ah--" The king suddenly stops and turns to Link once more. "I've misspoken. You'd be better off asking her about it yourself as she knows about it better than I." King Rhoam turned once more, pointing out into the distance to the two crags of mountains that stood side by side, framing the now setting sun.

"Find her at Kakariko Village, Link. Please, save my daughter - save all of Hyrule - and destroy Calamity Ganon once and for all."

King Rhoam looked upon Link with a kind yet determined eyes, his large apparition slowly disappearing by green flames. "Please, do what I failed to do and watch over her." 

Then he was gone, the gleam and glow of the green flames slowly dispersing - scattering throughout the sky.

Link stared at where the proud King of Hyrule once stood, questions racing through his mind but his gaze drifts to the distance unconsciously, taking in the wide vast expanse of the land. Since waking, curiosity had seated itself into his being. Just what awaited him in the land beyond the boarder of this Great Wall? His heart pounded at the thought as he recalls bursts of scenes in his memory that didn’t match any scenery here.

Nothing could have prepared him to the force that was Calamity Ganon; that great beast of darkness that flowed so freely around the ruined Castle of Hyrule.

In his heart, he knew that what King Rhoam said was to be true, even without the King telling him, he felt it deep within himself. This was his mission:

He had to stop Calamity Ganon.

Casting his gaze away from the circling beast, Link was thankful, none the less, for he now had a destination to go to. To take on such a creature; even his amnesia fogged mind raised red flags of warning.

Kakariko Village... He would go and find this partner of his. Link wondered what she was like. If she was his guide, would that mean she's strong or wise? Perhaps both... What happened 100 years ago to the both of them? Just the thought of this guide was enough to bring forth a sense of loneliness like someone was suppose to be here with him, by his side...

He shook his head, he wasn't going to accomplish anything if he didn't leave and then these questions would forever fester in his head.

With the ruins of the Temple of Time behind him, Link began to make his way to Kakariko Village, his newly acquired paraglider taking him upon the wings.

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

The trek to Kakariko Village was a challenging one to say the least. After leaving the Shrine of Reflection, you had found yourself in a predicament... That being you were on an island hopelessly surrounded by water. Thankfully though, your stamina was good for you to swim from the island shrine to the shore of Hylia Bridge without complications from the surrounding monsters who had not taken any notice of you.

Cold, wet and alone, the sun has just begun to set along the horizon of mountains as you took refuge under the east side of the bridge post. Armed with nothing but a sword, you huddled closer to yourself for warmth as the sun was quickly replaced by the moon. This moment had presented you the opportunity to think over and contemplate what was happening.

Just...what were you doing here?

You had followed the voices without question, doing as they commanded without so much as a thought like it was second nature to you. They hadn't really explained much of anything to you upon your awakening. They kept trying to push you out the door which felt weird as it had always felt like someone would be there to help you collect yourself. They hadn't given you any proper explanations as to who you were or where you were. After all, a little warning about swimming could’ve helped since your body was still getting used to the feeling of moving; your arms had almost seized up with tense muscles from the constant strokes and paddling to move out of the water and onto dry land. Your brain had called for anger towards them, like you should rebel against their wishes and abandon this frivolous quest that they had placed upon you.

...But, in truth, you didn't.

There was an emotion deep within yourself that felt like nothing would be resolved if you did that. Like a little voice that was telling you that running away wouldn’t solve anything just like last time and your heart stopped for the briefest of moments at that for some reason and a vague voice called out within the deepest reaches of your mind, reminding you that you had left him alone during that moment of pain and selfishness. The feeling was uncomfortable enough to stop you from carrying on with those speculations as your heart throbbed with painful beats the more you thought about it.

Truthfully speaking, you felt at pace with them though you didn't know who they were, you felt a kind of warmth from them like a child would their mother. They had given you a word of warning about the current situation that Hyrule now faced about the monsters that roamed the lands. But they had also voiced their faith in you and that had warmed you to your core, you recalled...though some time to prepare would’ve been best, you thought.

A sudden scream caught you off guard. Jumping to your feet, you quickly drew your sword as you hastily catch sight of a girl and a horse drawn cart running away from a lone red imp creature just down the hill. A Moblin, your mind supplied as it swung its large wooden club around in a circular motion above its head with wild abandonment. You rushed to her aid, charging down the slope of the hill, sword at the ready just as the girl tripped and fell over her legs.

You launched yourself up with your legs, over the girl and stabbed the Moblin with a downward motion of your sword held tightly within both of your hands. The creature didn't have time to defend itself as your blade made its home in the creature's skull, forcing it to fall in a heap on the ground. It's limp red body soon disappeared behind a cloud of dark smoke that gave off a "poof" sound, it’s blood drying and flaking off your sword soon after. You panted slightly, the sudden burst of adrenaline shaking your sword's arm as you slowly straightened yourself out, sheathing the blade to you the holster around the back of your hip.

You stared at where the Moblin once laid when a scene flashed before your eyes.

_"Do you know why the monsters bodies disappear like that?" You asked, walking up behind the blonde headed male as he had just slain a silver colored Moblin._

_He raised his head before turning on his heel to face you. He sheaths the Master Sword to the holder on his back, his face is blurred once more despite the sun being out and high above you in the clear, blue skies. His head tilts to the side but he doesn't say anything either. Never the less, you continued, having grown use to this long before._

_"They return to him; return to Ganon." Your hands clench into fists at the thought of it all before crossing the limbs over your chest. "Ganon creates them with his dark magic and they kill in order to sustain life here. Even if we destroy them, they'll continue to come back thanks to that blasted Blood Moon of his."_

_He watched as you moved around him, heading towards Princess Zelda and the other Champions who stood tall and ready to protect her at a moments notice._

_His thoughts echoed your words that drift off in the breeze at that exact moment,_

_"That's why we need to defeat him once and for all..."_

"Thank you so much for savin’ me!"

A accented voice snaps you out of your memory. You turn to see the girl you just saved, a young Hylian woman with long bright auburn hair and ocean blue eyes. Her outfit is dirtied after her fall, her white shirt is scuffled but her brown apron protected most her pink skirt from the front. She bows to you before patting out her long pink skirt of the specks of dirt, "The roads are becoming more and more dangerous to travel around but I can't let that stop me from makin’ money for my father's ranch."

Her horse, which had come back to her once the monster was dealt with, stops at her side with a whinny. She then brushes and fixes her yellow scarf from any scuffs of dirt that had planted itself onto the fabric.

"I don't really have any money on me but I hope that this makes up of that!" The girl quickly disappears in the cart behind her horse and comes back out what looks like a wooden traveling container. "Its made from our very famous Long Ranch Milk!"

"O-Oh!" You gasped, forgetting your voice as another memory surfaces of a grand ranch from an older looking land of Hyrule. "Thank you, but don't you need this?" You ask as she (forcibly) settles the bowl of stew in your hands.

"Oh, heavens no! I mean, I recon I can always make more after all! Nothin’ was broken back there anyhow, thankfully." She giggles, thumbing back to the cart with a wink as she takes the reins of her horse, turning back to the road. She waves back at you, "My name is Mani and thank you for savin’ us again! Have a safe trip traveler!"

"You as well! And thank you for the stew!" You called back before looking at the container.

Man it looked good... How long had it been since you last ate anything after waking up? Your stomach growled at the prospect of food and you decided to heck with it, chowing down with little abandon after the first bite of the creamy stew touched your tongue before continuing on your way.

Looks like Hyrule had changed a lot since you were last awake, you found yourself thinking, licking away at the remnants of the stew on your lips. There were more monsters out than what you remember, all wandering around and attacking travelers whether alone or in packs. As you continued your jaunt upon the Dueling Peaks, you did remember a strong feeling of wanting to protect people like Mani from the monsters.

You would fight to protect the people and put a stop to Ganon once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shrine of Reflections is something I came up with and it replaces Ya Naga Shrine (Shatter the Heavens)


	4. Running Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People from your past show up and yet nothing comes to mind; no memories, no emotion... Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! My apologizes for the long wait, my morning job called me back so I've been filtering between them and my closing job. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!
> 
> PS, I'd also like to apologize for how short and quick paced the last chapter was. My plan was to show how Rea-chan has her natural instinct when it comes to fighting but I do plan on going over it and fleshing it out more so that way it moves more cohesively.
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
> 
> Edit 9/17/2020  
> I have gone through the last 3 chapters and have made some slight changes but nothing too crazy that would require a re-read. The same will be happening for this chapter and the next.
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 4: Running Attack
    
    
    
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    
    
    
    

_You panted harshly, your lungs burning in the desert heat, back pressed up against one another. The sun blared down on you two with the wind howling in the distance, picking up a dust of sand, a gentle cascade rolling down the dunes. Yiga clansmen laid about the area with only a few left standing, stalking about you and your partner in large circles. Their blades gleamed in the sun, shining and reflecting light that bounced to the sand. From behind their stark white masks, they growled, glaring holes at the both of you as one by one, their brethren lay defeated all around._

_"What a mess," You commented with a dry laugh, your sword arm shaking from overexertion, a sweat drop rolling down the side of your face from the hot blare of the suns great heat._

_Your partner hacked up a cough, his throat dryer than Gerudo Desert and you flinched at the harsh sound he made as he did so. He shifted closer to you, the shield on his back pushing flushed against yours as a large Yiga member shifted closer to your partner, his feet scuffling along the sand. He raised his jagged sword high into the air as the other Yiga members crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce._

_With a grunt, you pushed yourself up and backwards, rolling over your partner's back and raised your own blade, Hylia’s Blessing, in time to defend against the Demon Carver as your partner raised his shield to block a barrage of fire arrows that came from the front—_

The sound of laughter drew you out of your memories as it echoed throughout the Dueling Peak caverns. You paused in your trek, looking around as there was really no way for anyone to pass you without making common sounds from the front or back and you hadn’t seen anyone traveling the roads (with the exception of Mani) for quite some time now. The creak besides you stayed unbothered, loudly passing water through without any obstructions blocking it as fish would jump up on before plopping back in.

"So it's true, it's true!" A male voice giggled with squeaky glee quickly followed by the sound of clapping that echoed around you. "I told them you were real, I told them you didn't die! But there was no proof, you see! Just the ramblings of a young boy they said!" Laughter echoed once more, a slight rumbling following in its volume.

A burst of light flashed before your eyes as a man suddenly appeared before you. Dressed in red and black tights with light armor, the slim man before you hunched over, bending at his knees as he stared up at you, his mask drawing most of your attention. Oval in shape and all white, it covered his entire face with only an upside down, red Sheikh eye covering the whole middle. He pulled out a single small, curved blade and in retaliation, you unsheathed your own.

"You're the one whose gonna guide the so called "Chosen Hero"?! Ha!" He laughed, jumping back into the air with several spins. The same flash of light exploded in your vision blinding you again, and when you looked back, he was gone.

With your sword at the ready, you glanced around, your attention on high alert as you listened for what you could not see.

"With you and the hero gone, our Lord Ganon will reign over this worthless land and spread his evil all over the world! Prepare to die, Guardian of Hylia!"

A popping sound from behind you had you spinning on the ball of your heel with your sword raised vertical, you blocked the sickle with a strong “shing!” resounding all around you. The two of you forced your strength upon each other, trying to force the other down.

Your attacker giggled manically before jumping back a few feet. He spun his sickle around with expert fingers before pointing it straight at you. His aura read murder as he growled,

"You disappeared from the world for one hundred years - no one's seen you - where the hell did you go!?"

He slowly began to circle you and even through his mask you could feel a strong and hateful glare on you. You never took your eyes off him, not even as he stopped his circling and rushed you and a sharp kick of his feet, dirt bellowing from behind him.

"This is the end, Champion...!"

Your readied yourself, bracing for impact with tense legs and sword arm raised above your head— 

**CLANK**

In the second it took you to blink, someone had jumped in and defended you. He blocked your attacker from landing a hit, their blades clashed together, steel chipping and crunching against one another. They pushed hard against each other, using their strength to force the other to bend, arms shaking from the force.

"Ugh, the Yiga clan sure are getting bold!" Your savior grunted, his large frame blocking out most of the fight in front of you. For a scrawny looking guy, the Yiga member sure was putting the pressure on, the bulky man skidding back by an inch, forcing a grunt out of him.

"Or maybe it's just you not keeping up with the times, old man!"

With a shove, they both pushed off from each other, landing a couple feet apart, panting.

"Young lady," Your savior called out, turning his gray head towards you from over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

You nodded your head in response, "Yeah."

"Good, good, now..." He started before getting into a wide fighting stance. "Help me deal with this Yiga whelp."

With a roar, the Yiga assassin pushed himself forward, heading straight towards you with his sickle raise high and ready to strike. With a strong grip on your own weapon, you raise it, ready to deflect the blow when an arrow flew by and hit the sickle, knocking the blade out of it's wielder's hand.

Caught off guard, the Yiga moved to teleport elsewhere but was quickly caught by your larger companion.

"Ha! Gotcha!" The old man cried, trapping your enemy in a head lock. 

"What the--?!" The Yiga cried out, struggling against the old man by thrashing his legs about wildly in the air. He grasped onto your saviors arms, clawing at them like a wild animal.

"Rah! Let go of me, old man!"

"Yiga going so far as to attack an innocent woman and so close to our village, eh?!"

With an aggravated groan, the yiga brought his hands together and vanished in a puff of smoke, escaping the old man's grasp with loose paper wards burning away in his place.

"This won't be the last time we meet, woman!" His voice echoed through the mountains.

"The Yiga clan will not disappear!"

Tense, the both of you looked around, before the old man relaxed and sheathed his weapon.

"It's okay, he's gone now." He said before looking behind you. He smiled and waved his hand, "Cado! Thanks for the back up!"

The one known as Cado jumped out of his hiding spot, bow and arrow in hand. He waved back with a calm smile.

You sheathed your blade as the two of them walked over to you, “Thank you both for your assistance."

"Now, now, don't think anything of it." Cado replied, waving his hand dismissively after setting his bow and arrow away. "It's an honor to fight alongside Hylia's Guardian."

"Hylia's..." You muttered looking downward. The Goddess’s name rang a bell but other than that you didn't recognize the term. "Tell me something," You began slowly, looking back up as they stood next to one another. "Why do you call me that? That other guy said it too."

"What, Hylia's Guardian?"

As you nodded your head, the two men looked at each other with shocked faces. Your first savior looked back to you before cupping his chin in his hand, his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"Interesting... Young lady," He began, crossing his arms over his chest. "...What do you remember?"

To this, you crossed your arms over your own chest, your head tilt to the side as a look of concentration took over your face. You opened your mouth, your eyes looking far off as you recalled what memories that you could though trying hard not to give too much away. "Nothing much, really." You began slowly. "I awoke in a shrine with... a note telling me to go to Kakariko Village for some reason." You answered, leaving out the part were it was voices instead of a note. It felt funny and a bit childish really, if you were to admit this as truth. If your memories were intact than that would be one thing but with them gone, you didn't want to risk scaring away people who may have information about you or this mysterious partner of yours.

"Memory loss, is it...?" The man next to Cado said before looking down at you with wide eyes.

"Ah, then I ask you for your forgiveness." He bowed to you. "My name is Dorian and this is my friend, Cado."

"It's nice to meet you, though I guess I should say it's nice to meet you again?" You asked with an awkward laugh.

Both Cado and Dorian sparred you any discomfort by giving a laugh of their own.

"Not to worry, my lady." Dorian said before nodding towards the exit of the mountain, "Lets head over to our village then. Lady Impa will want to see you right away."

"Lady Impa, you say?"

"Yeah, She's the cheif of Kakariko Village!"

"That's great!" You exclaimed with a grin. "I was wondering how long it would be until I got there..."

Cado laughs, patting your shoulder, "All in due time, my dear. All in due time."


	5. Her Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how long will it be before your memories return? How much longer must you jump and leap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: It'll be awhile before you and Link finally meet.
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 5: Her Confusion
    
    
    
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    
    
    
    

The travel to Kakariko Village was a long one; measured by the length of the sun casting shadows to the color of the sky that had both changed from the clear blue early afternoon blue skies to the evening of orange skies. The travels were informative and fun for the most part. From Dorian and Cado's education of their clan, to the amusement on their faces when you spotted a simple trickle of a water spout from high up the mountain from a tiny crack in the wall. Feeling the cool breeze of wind traveling alongside you through the mountain was refreshing and relaxing after your awakening and what this morning had brought to you. Nature had always had a way of bringing out your more curious side.

During this time, you learned a bit of your two companions, like Dorian being a father of two little girls - Koko and Cotlla - and Cado being a worrywart father for his cuccos. They walked on either side of you, ensuring a safeguard around you as you all past a large red post and towering wooden gates, following the rocky curves and cuts from mountain to land.

Dorian paused, taking in a deep breath with his eyes closed before turning to you with a wide, toothy grin, "Welcome to Kakariko Village, my lady!"

You stepped forward, passing the last gate and took in the peaceful village with wide eyes. Surrounded by tall mountains that hid the small hamlet in plain sight. Tall poles with hanging wooden blocks clanked against one another with every gust of passing wind that flowed through the crags and into the village. You caught onto the smell of something sweet, your eyes caught sight of a few growing pink plum tress, some small but sill growing healthy from the look of things.

From your right side, Cado gave a cry of agony, shocking both you and Dorian as the man rushed forward, his hands gripping his hair in frustration.

"My cuccos! My darling little babies!"

Your head whipping back to the village, finally taking in the scene that had Cado freaking out. Several cuccos clucked in different places both high and low, each one alone in different locations. You spotted a few from where you were, several where on top of buildings and trees while others pecked at the ground, like a carrot patch or the small fenced in plum trees.

"Caaaaadooooo!!"

You all looked over to the voice and saw an elderly woman who glared at Cado all while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Caod! Your cuccos's are picking at my lovely plum trees!"

"Their destroying my swift carrots!"

"Their ruining my painting!"

“My pumpkins!”

The townsfolk yelled yelled as they ran around, trying to catch the runaway cuccos.

"Don't worry everyone, I've got this under control!" Cado yelled before dashing towards the closet one. "Don't worry, my babies! Daddy has you!"

"U-um," Dorian muttered before clearing his throat with his fist over his mouth as Cado raced around trying to catch a cucco that had managed to land on the roof of a house. Dorian offered out his arm to you, his face was clenched in what looked to be a painfully awkward smile.

"I, uh, have guard duty so I can take you to see Lady Impa's house, if you'd like."

You smiled, if only to ease him out of what seemed to be ruined first impressions, "I'd appreciate that a lot, Dorian." You replied, looping your hands around his bicep. He led you down the side of the walkway, moving along the natural dirt paved curves, trying to keep out of everyone's way from chasing cuccos. Before long, the two of you made it to a large house atop a short island of a pool of water, waterfalls surrounding the building to the back and sides.

You and Dorian stopped at the stairway where the two of you parted. You looked up at the building, a feeling of apprehension seized your heart. This would be the person who would tell you about _you_...

What would she tell you? Would she tell you who you were as a person or maybe what you liked to do in your spare time like...drawing? Wait, that didn't quite sound like something you could do...

Before you could take a step back, the double doors to the house opened and a young woman with silver hair, a Sheikah trait, your brain supplied quickly, had stepped out. Dressed in what you found to be Sheikah attire of red and gray, there wasn't a whole lot about her that seemed out of place. All save for the marking on her forehead. Her eyes wandered over the village from her high perch before lowering down the stairs and catching sight of you. Her eyes widen as a gasp loudly leaves her body, her hands coming up to cover her mouth.

"L-Lady Y/N?!" She shrieked before running down the stairs. As she neared you, her foot got caught with the other, hooking around the ankle, tripping over the rest of the way. You hurried up to her, hurling yourself up with both your hands and feet pushing up on the steps just before she made contact with the first.

"Are you okay?" You asked, hands circling around her waist with legs spread over three wooden planks to keep balance. She shook under your grasp, her face buried in her hands for the impending hurt. She let out a giant sigh before slumping against you, adrenaline leaving her just as quickly as it set in.

"Peachy," She groaned, leaning her full weight against your arms as her body trembled before sagging. "Just peachy..."

She gasped again, straightening herself up and looked at you as you slowly released her after making sure she was safely planted on the steps higher than yours and wouldn't run the risk of falling again.

"Ah, um," She muttered, a red hue to her cheeks as she shyly looked away. "L-Lady Y/N, what are you doing here without Master Link? I thought the two of you were always together."

"Master Link, is that his name?" You asked with a tilt of your head. Strange, the name didn't ring any bells as far as your memory goes but your heart gave a slight thump at the mere mention of it.

"Lady Paya," Dorian spoke up from the bottom of the steps. "I'm glad to see your unharmed thanks to our strong friend here." He smiled at her before dropping it, "Our friend here is in need of Lady Impa for she has lost her memories."

"Lost mem-..." She trailed off, looking from Dorian to you with wide eyes. "You have no memories?"

"I do not." You answer her shortly. "This Link that everyone speaks of - I do not know him. I was only told to seek out Impa of Kakariko Village. with the hopes that she would tell me what's going on."

"To meet with my grandmother?" Paya repeated as she processed everything being told to her.

"Yes," You nodded your head. "I was told that she would fill me in on what's going on and, perhaps, tell me or...point me to where I can...recall myself."

"I-I See..." Paya finally said before nodding her head. "Well in that case, let me take you to her!"

"I would appreciate that, thank you Paya." You raised a brow when you noticed Paya blushing again but didn't comment on it as she quickly led you back up the steps as if to flee your gaze. You followed a few steps behind her as she rushed up the rest of the way, her hand grasping the door handles and sliding them open. She stepped to the side as you made it to the landing and motioned with her hand for you to enter. 

"Grandmother i-is inside."

"Okay, thank you again Paya." You bowed your head to her and walked into the house, doors sliding shut behind you. 

The interior was distinct to what you could describe was a council hall with dark floor pillows lining the room in three's with a small elderly woman sitting atop a stack of pillows with remarkable balance.

She made a noise of surprise but from what you couldn't tell thanks to that large straw hat she wore that covered her face with an easy tilt of her head. You took a step forward in the dimly lit room despite being sunny outside. Free standing candle holders stood at the corners of the room, lit and illuminating orange hues of light.

"Hmm, now this is a surprise." The woman muttered before looking up at you. The wrinkles on her face pulled back as she gave you a wide, toothy smile.

"It's so good to see you again, dear. Please come closer so that my old eyes can see you better."

You did as she requested, stopped just before the slight ledge that was occupied by the pillows.

"After everything that happened to you, I'm honestly shocked to see you alive and well."

Alive and well?

"But what's with that face?" She asked with a single raised brow. "It looks like there are many questions running around your head!" She laughed but slowly that came to a stop as she realized she was the only one laughing, if your blank expression was anything to go by.

"Oh dear... Do you not remember?"

"My apologizes but what am I suppose to remember?"

The old woman's face went through a run of outward emotions ranging from sadness to shock and confusion to seriousness.

"...What is your mission?"

"I don't know..."

"Who is your allegiance to?"

"My allegiance...?" You asked, eyes trailing off to the side as you looked to be in deep thought but Impa’s next question caught you off guard,

"...Do you know even remember how you died, dear Guide?"


	6. Her Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is better left unsaid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 6: Her Truth
    
    
    
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    
    
    
    

You died...?

Your body felt dumb, words were being spoken but from from around you but from whom, you didn't know. Every word - every noise outside - all sounded like a mesh of vocals and noise being strung together through muffled and deaf ears, gargled by the depths of a sea so great and powerful.

Is this why you couldn't remember anything? Why names and faces didn't ring any bells even though they so clearly remembered you? You'd thought that maybe you had just hit your head too hard or something... But death? That was something you hadn't taken into account.

You've been dead for one hundred years...

This reality hit you harder than any attack you took, you barely felt the feeling of someone shaking your shoulders but when you did it felt like breathing for the first time. Wide, blown eyes stared down at you with such a terrified expression. It took you several long seconds to catch your breath, your body shaking as if you were caught out in a heavy rain. 

Paya stared down at you from the kneeling position you both were in (When had you fallen, you didn't know but also didn't put much thought into it given your findings) with the old woman staring down at you, wide eyed as well as she leant over her seat for a closer look at you.

"My Lady?"

"Child, are you alright?"

They asked at the same time, making your head throb in pain. Your thoughts were all jumbled up with death being the only thing you could mentally latch onto...

"...Paya, please take our guest to the inn to rest."

Somewhere in your periphery, you saw Paya nodding to the chief of Kakariko Village. Grasping your shoulders, the young woman helped you up, slipping your arm over her head to support your body with hers. Weakly, you raised your head and called out to the little woman from over your shoulder,

"Impa-"

"Rest now, child. We will speak more once you've rested."

Paya guided you our of the building quickly and from there you proceeded to go in and out of consciousness. One minute you were making your way slowly down the stairs and then the next, Doiran was carrying to the rest of the way with Paya taking the lead. The next time you opened your eyes, Paya was tucking you security into bed. You closed your eyes for the final time that day and entered into a deep, deep sleep...

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

_"-/N..."_

_"Y/N...!"_

_The voice were back, you realized upon hearing their familiar distorted voices calling out your name. You opened your eyes but when you did, your vision was blanketed by a large ocean of fog. Nothing was visible - no land or trees, not even any sort of indication of the time of day. Lights from far away blinked into existence before your eyes, three orbs with distinct coloring; a red one then a blue and a green one all coming closer to you. They shone a bright light whenever one of them talked or made a noise._

_"Oh good, you’re up!" The green orb sighed in relief as it floated closer to you, hovering just right in front of your face._

_"Bit of some nasty news you got." Said the red one._

_"Yeah..." You muttered to yourself, gazing downward. "My death..."_

_"We're sorry about that..."_

_"But you can see why we couldn't tell you, though." The blue orb said, taking the place of the green one that was in front of you. “If we did, you would’ve never left the shrine and no one would have been able to show you the way.”_

_"So what do I do now?" You sighed, wrapping your arms around yourself, feeling empty and lost inside, your surroundings doing nothing to calm your nerves._

_"You'll still see Impa," The red orb answered indefinitely, somewhere to your left. "She won't tell you much about your...passing because she wasn’t there for the entire thing. But she will tell you about the creature that took your life."_

_"Surely you've seen it, haven't you?" Spoke the green one before the fog moved and parted before you like an invisible wave of wind. You stood atop of hill before a large castle that laid in ruins. Black and red goop splattered over the immediate area, towers of it spiked up, lining together with strands of ooze connecting them. Five colossal sized stone pillars glowed with a menacing red glow as if creating a barrier or some sort of beacon around the building like some sort of fortress._

_"Look up..."_

_You raised your head and gazed upward, quickly spotting a giant shadow-like creature flying through the sky, circling the castle as if looking for some sort of way out. Large black wisps floated around it, coming off of it in waves as it moved, dusting the sky with its obscurity._

_"We call it Calamity Ganon."_

_"Ganon..." You whispered as the creature rose up towards the top of the castle with a quick dip of its large head and let out a loud terrifying roar. Its mouth ripping open, it's oozed orifice snapping away at the thinned strands. It lowered its giant head, it's shining red eyes shifting around before continuing it's circling on the castle. Your heart stopped for the briefest of second as you took in the monster's appearance._

_You remember searing heat burning at your flesh, the intense crippling pain you felt allover and then nothing. Nothing but darkness and a voice - a voice that held a dark malice that shook you to your core even after you had long since become cold and motionless._

_"There's an old legend that holds prominence around that beast," The blue orb says as you are brought out of your memories._

_"A legend that ties you, a hero, and a princess all to him."_

_"A cycle of life and death,"_

_"Reincarnation..." You finished with a whisper, your eyes never letting Ganon out of your sight._

_"That's right."_

_"The people of Hyrule did their best to fight to beast off, but..."_

_"It grew more cunning in each cycle."_

_"More powerful."_

_"Your death was not a... peaceful one."_

_"How..." You began but stopped short, unsure of how to ask - unsure if you really wanted to know._

_"How did you die?" The green one prodded gently in a small voice._

_There was a collective silence from all four of you._

_"...You," The blue orb began slowly. "You saved the princess from an attack that would have killed her."_

_"And it was something that no one was expecting."_

_"What do you mean?" You asked, confused and frustrated, overpowering your hesitation for the truth, at them for dancing around the question and choosing to speak in some cryptic riddle of words. While you were glad that you were able to protect the princess but what could be so "unexpecting" about it?_

_"Why wasn't anyone expecting me to die? Was I suppose to let the princess die?"_

_"Goddess, no!" The blue one cried out in shock._

_"It's just that..." The green one trailed off before the red one continued,_

_"What happened that day... It broken Hyrule's Champion and ultimately set off the chain of effect you see now..."_

_"Monster's running rampant all across Hyrule, innocent people being killed if they take so much as one step outside of their protected settlement... And a monster ruling over a once beautiful kingdom now in chaos and ruin."_

_You looked back to the castle, taking in the destruction of collapsed buildings, abandoned and broken down carts and wagons with the occasional, stark white bone, buried halfway in the ground. A collection of webs and weeds littered in homes around both wood and stone._

_"And..." You began, licking your dry lips and you catch a glimpse of what looked like fire balls shooting from the sky from a creature crawling on top of a volcano._

_"I can help set the world right?"_

_Thunder on the opposite side flashed brightly in your periphery from somewhere to the southwest._

_"Yes, but you need the Champion of Hyrule's help to do so."_

_A sharp cry, echoed throughout the land and just as you found the offender of the sound, your eyes spied some explosions in the air._

_"With his help, not only will you be able to bring order to this chaos, but you will also regain your lost memories." The red orb reaffirmed with a small bounce as if nodding to itself._

_"Our time together is drawing near-" Your vision began to blur._

_"Go back to Impa and hear her out. She will help guide you and the Hero on what to do next." The green orb spoke, slowly fading from your vision._

_"Take care, young one. This will be the last time we will meet for a long while..." The blue orb spoke, its voice becoming smaller and smaller._

_As your vision clouded into a familiar darkness, you heard the distant cry of what sounded like a trumpet as Ganon, the monster of Hyrule, continued to circle around what used to be a proud standing building of Hyrule castle._

_Then you saw nothing._

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

You awoke, slowly and groggily, to the sound of a door opening and closing with a solid thud. You rolled over to your side, facing where you presumed where the door was located. The bed you laid upon was soft, warm and comfortable. It made it difficult to get up with how pleasant it felt, but you had to. If what those three orbs said was true then...

you opened your eyes, a gaze set upon you that held a strong determination from deep within.

You have to go and save Hyrule...


	7. The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more beating around the bush, there's work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait, I've got several chapters in drafts waiting to be reviewed for edits. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait though!
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 7: The Path
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    
    
    
    

It didn't take long for you to get ready, the inn keeper, a terribly sleepy giant oaf of a man named Ollie, had informed you that Lady Paya had left you a change of clothes; a garb of Sheikah armor, complete with a top, pant leggings, and scarf with a mask. When you asked, him why, Ollie responded by yawning before stating that she had thought you would like a wardrobe change from your worn attire. That had caused you to look down at yourself, your clothes torn and stained from your travels, covered in dirt with splotches of blood and mud. You had been so focused on getting here that you hadn't put much thought into mending your attire (wait did you even know how to?)

Not wanting to look a gifted horse in the mouth, you accepted the set and changed in a room separate from the inn located just behind Ollie's nodding off form.

The garb clung onto your form like second skin, shaping and curving to your body. Long navy blue sleeves covered your arms with a dark gray chest piece, a large red eye in the center; the symbol of the Sheikah clan. Navy blue leggings wrapped tightly around your lower torso with two identical stripes crossing and looping around your thighs and calves as you wiggled your toes through the fabric of the leggings. Dark bronze armor hooked around your shoulders and legs, reinforcing protection as the Sheikah mainly relied on stealth and thus favored their legs and arms above all else. A thin face mask clung onto the lower half of your neck and head, muffling any sounds of breathing through both your nose and mouth. You wrapped a long off-white colored scarf around your neck with both ends hanging low and stopping just an inch or two below your butt.

After making preparations, you stood before Impa's house, your anxiety running laps, causing you to - unconsciously - stop breathing. You took in a deep breath through your mouth, you _had_ to find out the truth of who you were; what happened to you and how you could help save Hyrule from that monster, Calamity Ganon. Yours hands find purchase with the nooks of the sliding wooden doors.

You can do this.

The tips of your fingers flatten into the panels, tightening your grasp.

Even if she didn't tell you the whole story about you, anything would preferable especially when the lives of innocent people were at stake.

For one hundred years, you had slept; your body healing and restoring itself from whatever damage you had sustained during your final stand.

You swallowed a lump of saliva to coat your dry throat as your pushed the doors aside, sliding them against the door rails. No more beating around the bush, there's work to be done...

Just as last time, Impa sat atop her tower of pillows as still as a stone. Her old face held no smile, her eyes emitting no warmth as you entered her home, your hands reaching back to slide the doors close. Her eyes never left your form, watching you closely as you took a step towards her and opened your mouth to speak,

"Tell me everything, Impa. What has Ganon done so far?"

The Sheikah chieftain didn't speak for a while, merely staring you down, sizing you up and down flagrantly as if she were taking in the situation after the last time of the reveal. Impa drew in a deep breath and sighed softly before casting her gaze off to the side where a large portrait hung on the wall.

"You were suppose to come here with _him_ but to keep you waiting anymore would just be too cruel."

She motioned with her hand, sweeping it to the side as she turned her gaze back to you," Please, have a seat. It's a long story."

Doing as she suggested, you took a seat nearest to her, your knees brushing against the plush pillow as you sat on your legs. You looked up at her with your full attention as she gave off a short "Hmmm," lowly, trying to find the right words on where to start. She closed her eyes as if to recall upon the memories.

"It was one hundred years ago when we lost to that beast, Calamity Ganon. When we lost the Kingdom of Hyrule," She paused for a brief second, taking in a shaky breath. "It's Champions, you and Princess Zelda."

"But how," You asked, cutting Impa off from her next sentence. "Were we not prepared?"

Impa shook her head, the metal decorations on her straw hat shaking with the motion, "No, child. We were armed to the teeth with some of the most skilled warriors and the Divine Beasts ever known to man. But Calamity Ganon - that monster - grew more cunning with each of his reincarnations from the past. Surely, you can remember this, can't you?"

The word reincarnation did ring a faint bell to you. You could vaguely evoke people all different in personality and timelines but with the same in appearances but your knowledge stopped from grasping the full meaning of the word and what it truly meant to you. 

Impa continued, however, unbeknownst to your inner thoughts. "He tricked us all - while his monster ran amuck outside the castle walls - Calamity Ganon had taken over control of a guardian and tried to kill the princess, but..."

She paused, gauging your reaction but she had foreseen the blank look upon your face since your reunion. Truly, you did not remember a thing before your untimely demise and Impa was not sure if she could consider that a blessing or a curse. She took in another breath before continuing,

"Calamity Ganon possessed a mobile guardian and was going to use it to kill Princess Zelda but you were able to push her out of the way at the cost of your life."

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

_"We make out stand here! This is our chance to finally put a stop to Calamity Ganon one and for all; here and now!" A young Hylian princess yelled, standing in the middle of the town square with the castle just behind her in the distance. Dressed in a simple long, strapless white dress, she stood strong and tall before both the Champions and soldiers alike. Her hands stayed clenched at her sides as her brilliant bright blue eyes stared at you all with a fierce look of determination within them as the cry of monsters rang out from just beyond the walls before her._

__

__

A loud cheer sounded by Champions and soldiers alike broke through the silence, the loud banging of swords hitting shields and lances hitting the ground overpowered all other noises.

"Here, here!" Cried the small Zora Champion as she clenched her lance tightly to her chest, a small smile on her face.

"That's the way, Princess!" The Goron Champion yelled, thumping his large fist to his chest. A wide grin stretching across his face.

"Could've had a bit more pizzazz, but well said." Commented the Rito Champion with a feathered hand on his hip as he gazed upon the Hylian Princess with a soft look.

"Now that is how you raise moral. Well done, Princess Zelda." Praised the Gerudo Champion, who clapped her hands together, a motherly look of admiration in her eyes.

The sun hung high in the sky with the four Divine Beasts surrounding Hyrule Castle in four corners, ready and eager to fulfill their purpose and seal Ganon away for eternity, once and for all. Guardians and soldiers of all race littered the streets, ready to act at a moments notice. The castle town had been deserted of civilians, all relocated to neighboring towns and villages, far way from the fiercest battle to come.

This was it, you had thought to yourself, standing next to the blonde Hylain man you had so often called your closet companion. Your mission would finally be complete and then you could-

A sudden wisp of vermilion pink caught your eye from against the bright blue sky, a mobile guardian shook, turning its glowing red eye this was and that before staring at the guardians and soldiers around it, it lingering on you and your companion. Your eyes narrowed at it, your hand reaching back and lightly settled your palm over the hilt of your sword. A hand gently grasped your shoulder, but you paid him no mind as the distance cry of monsters began to grow closer to your positions.

Your name was whispered by a hoarse voice that drew your attention away from the guardian to the male standing next to you. He looked at you with concern, his long strand sideburns smoothly moving with the grace of the drifting breeze. You looked at him then back to the guardian, noting its gaze was solely off of you and on someone else and when you trailed its steady stare with a quick shift of your eyes darting back and forth, you found just who the machine had directed all of its attention towards. You shrugged off Link's grasp as the guardian's eye began to glow pink, its whole body shaking as it gathered energy as you ran-

"Zelda!"

Your hands grasped her petite shoulders and pushed her, roughly shoving her into the arms of the Rito Champion.

_A flash of light filled your periphery, the shocked looks of Zelda, Revail, Mipha, and Urbosa before everything went dark..._

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

"When you fell, Calamity Ganon unleashed his dark power and infected the four Divine Beasts as well as all the guardian units." Impa continued, her small hands tightly clenching her pants. "The Champions went to bring control back to their companions, but they failed..."

You released a breath that you hadn't known you were holding in. You had thought that maybe - by some stupid miracle - the Champions had somehow survived.

"They all fought so bravely," Impa went on, her eyes welling up with unshed, glossy eyed tears. "But Calamity Ganon's power was just far too great for them. Many innocent people fell that day... Even Hyrule's own Champion, Link who had heroically fought to the bitter end, was gravely injured to the point of death." She paused once more, panting slightly as she tried to regain herself from her memories as if reliving that moment...

"...My sister and I took Link's body, per Princess Zelda's request, to the Shrine of Resurrection for him to heal-"

"And Zelda?" You cut in once more, fully invested in this recounting. "What happened to her?"

The old chieftain shook her head and answered with a quiet, "Gone..."

"...Gone?" You quietly repeated, the word echoing throughout your being as this was unheard of. You could not recall a time where Zelda had disappeared for a short time only to reveal herself from working within the shadows.

"But there is still hope," Impa reaffirmed, drowning you out of your thoughts. "During her final moments, Princess Zelda managed to seal away Calamity Ganon within Hyrule Castle but as a result she had to use herself as the seal and is now trapped inside the castle, doing everything in her power to keep that monster from breaking free and destroying the world."

So Princess Zelda is alive and has been fighting to keep Ganon from escaping from one hundred years? You closed your eyes, just like before when she disappeared from the public eye to keep Ganon from gaining the power of her Triforce... "She's being fighting all this time..." 

"Yes," Impa sighed, her hand wiping at her eyes. "But it has been one hundred years and the princess's power grows weaker with each passing day. We're on limited time right now and Calamity Ganon is only growing strong and will soon be able to run free once more-!"

"Impa," You spoke up, your voice calm and collected. The elder Sheikah warrior looked down at you with an inquisitive stare as you gathered your thoughts. "...Give me your orders." Impa's fingers twitched in their clenched form, her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath. For a while, only her breathing and the slight clanking on her metal ornaments on her hat could be heard as you stared tactfully at her. Before long, she finally responded, slowly opening her eyes, her mouth set in a grim line. "In order to defeat Calamity Ganon, you must find Master Link and together you must reclaim your fabled Blades of Light. After that, you both need to restore the Divine Guardians out of Calamity Ganon's clutches and back to our side. Since their corruption all those years ago, they've been spreading fear and destruction all across the domain's which makes it hard for anyone to get close to them. "Calamity Ganon knows how strong both you and Master Link are together, he will try to split you up again because he fears the both of you and Princess Zelda." She chuckled to herself, something that brought a small smile to your face. She looked at you, her face taking on a thoughtful expression as she pulled out something from behind her back. "This use to be mine but after the years, it holds no use to me anymore. Please, take it with you and may it help you on your journey." You stood up, your knees cracking after sitting on them for so long before walking over to her. Delicately, she placed the folded clothed material in your hands, "This is..." "My old paraglider," Impa answered with a nod of her head. "Consider it a gift, a long and very over due one." "Impa... I-I don't know what to say." "Just give me your word that you will help Master Link save Princess Zelda, defeat Calamity Ganon... Save all of Hyrule!"


	8. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life can be unfair to the living but it's up to the living to make up for that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mistakes were made! I mixed chapters 8 and 9 up so here; take this super long chapter that I fused together!
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 8: Encounter 
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

You stood outside after speaking with Impa, taking in the scenery now that the cuccos weren't running amok. Even with the threat from Calamity Ganon looming in the air, it was a comforting peace that you took in, watching the inhabitants of Kakariko Village go through their daily lives. A little old lady was off tending to a small patch of plum trees, Cado taking count of his cucco's with a pouch of seeds in his hand, all safely behind a wooden fence. Dorian's little girl's were running around, off playing a game of hide-and-seek. After walking around for some time with a small pack filled with Swift Carrots and herbs (a curtsey of Steen) tied to your waist belt, you found yourself at a railed off cliff with several large stone pillars standing in a huddle against the mountain wall off to your left. The pillars were blocked off with little shrine talismans hanging off of a thick piece of rope.

"It's our graveyard," A soft voice said from behind you, startling you from your quiet musings of the place. You looked over your left shoulder, back towards the village before spotting Paya walking towards you with her hands clasped in front of her. That you weren't expecting,

"A graveyard?" A symbol of strength, perhaps but a grave site? Absolutely not. Perhaps that's why the rope was in place... Though now that you thought about it, it made sense to you know given how traditional the Sheikah were throughout the years of your awakening (awakening... Huh?).

Paya stopped besides you, her expression soft yet somber at best. She nodded her head, "Yes, we didn't want them somewhere out in the woods and instead made their resting place here, where they're more closer to home."

"That's very kind of you."

There was a period of silence between the two of you as Paya quietly knelt down in front of the stone pillars and clasped her hands together in prayer. You merely closed your eyes and bowed your head in respect.

The sun had long since set, the sky painted a dull shade of orange and purple, mixing with the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Um,"

You opened your eyes and looked over to Paya, but found that she was staring intently at the ground as she stood before you once more.

"I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday," She began slowly, turning her eyes towards you. "...I was rude."

Recalling the memory from the stairs, you shook your head. "No, I was the rude one." You replied while shaking your head. "Regardless of my memories, I still have my manners. So I should be the one to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable." You bowed slightly at the waist, "And I am truly sorry for that."

"N-No, I was the one of overreacted." Paya stated as she snapped her attention fully towards you, her face taking on a slight red hue. "I'm-I'm not really good when it comes to talking to people. I-I stutter an-and avoid eye c-contact..."

You chuckled at that, "Oh, I remember when I was like that!"

"Eh?" Paya gasped with a shocked expression. "You-you remember...?"

"It was a long time ago, when I first ever met _him_." You answered with a small smile on your face, your cheeks slowly turning red. "He was so strong and stoic... There was this aura around him that made him seem like he was unapproachable and I had thought that he was above talking to a simple handmaiden of Hylia..."

You had this look on your face, Paya noticed as she went over your words. A look of serene overcame your being as you recalled the past, your feature's gentle in your reminisced. You looked like you were glowing with the growing night sky...

Oh, Goddess! What was she thinking?! Paya blushed and hid her face being her hands, blinking widely.

"Hmm? What is that?"

"I-It's nothing!" Paya squeaked, turning a darker shade of red, her heart spiking as she tried to calm herself.

"No..." You muttered lowly, your voice trailing. "That definitely looks like something..."

Briefly forgetting her embarrassment, Paya uncovered her face and looked at you, but you weren't looking at her, instead your eyes were fixed to something below the cliff. She walked over to the railing and squinted, trying to see through the night air.

The watery marsh below, shimmering under the moon with a few scattered lights of lit torches here and there. As beautiful as it was, something was wrong. There was a scary trail of fire burning in the grass and when Paya caught the perpetrator, she gasped out loud.

"Lizalfos!"

"It looks like a whole group is chasing something."

Paya leaned over the railing to get a better look as you kept an eye on her to that she wouldn't fall over.

A small voice resounded from the distance, echoing slightly with the hectic splashing of water. You looked back over the cliff, your eyes narrowed in the darkness as you caught flashes of red and white with every swing of fire the Lizalfoses did. By the time you figured out what was happening, you pulled Paya roughly away from the railing by the back of her Sheikah top and faced her towards you, your hands clasped firmly on her shoulders.

"Paya, my apologies but I need you to apologize to your grandmother for me. Tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't stick around and wait for Link."

"Wh-what?!"

You didn't stop to answer her as you took off towards the cliff, leaping over the railing and launching yourself off the cliff.

"My Lady!" Paya gasped as she rushed to the railing, her hands gripping onto the wood, gazing down at your figure as you opened the paraglider Impa game you. You had little time to marvel at the mechanics of the paraglider as you glided through the air, getting closer and closer to the ground.

Your eyes never left the Zora as they took cover in a watery, ruined building. The desolate architecture was quickly surrounded by four torch wielding Lizalfos and you gambled with the thought of time; would flying or running be quicker to reach the helpless Zora?

The Lizalfos all jumped with glee, poking and swinging their individually lit torches -

\- And you made the choice to drop down, the paraglider folding neatly in your hands, scrunched up from the side and packed firmly away on your back. You fell with a loud splash on the water, drawing the attention of one of the Lizalfos.

The monster turned towards you, flicking and turning its head this way and that as it focused on your form through the dark. You wasted no time in drawing your sword just as it recognized you as a threat. It reached down to its side as you quickly closed in on it. The monster withdrew a war horn and raised it to its mouth, you brought up your blade and swung down, slicing its arm, cutting off its call for attention. It beast gave a sharp cry however, drawing the other Lizalfos' attention. They snapped their heads in your direction just as you quickly finished off your first opponent with a powerful stab, it's body crumbling behind a black fog.

As your first enemy collapsed behind a cloud of black smoke, the sharp end of a spear shot out, nicking your arm as you skipped to the side. You winced at the stinging sensation just as a ball of water hit you from the side, throwing you off your feet. You landed heavily on your side in the shallow swamp, groaning as you pushed yourself up by your hands. The water from the attack felt thick and slimy, slowly running down your arms and head. It smelt of rotting fish and saliva.

(It made you inwardly gag).

The Lizalfos jumped from side to side, laughing as you made it up to your feet slowly, using your sword for support with it stabbed in the ground. You glared at the monsters before you, hands gripping tightly onto your sword before lunging at the closet lizard-man with an enraged shout...

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

After some time, Link had at long last, finally found himself standing in front of Kakariko Village in the dead of night. Tired and worn, he figured a night's rest would be good no matter his more curious side. His body wouldn't let him go further less he fall to fatigue...

Of the villagers that were still awake, he received looks of shock and awe as he made his way towards the inn, though no one approached him. Whether it was because of the dark circles under his eyes or his sluggish movements, he didn't much care. His quick trip to the inn was met with quiet whispers behind his back as he spoke to an equally sleepy person from behind the counter. The young Hylian shifted through his pockets, scooping up the proper payment and settled the brightly colored rupee's he found on the desk.

Link's body and mind worked on autopilot and before he knew it, he had landed on a bed, face first and knocked out for the rest of the night.

_In the early morning of the day, Link stood a top a kill facing Hyrule Castle in its tall majesty. It was one of the rare chances he could get to scout the area himself without having to worry about Princess Zelda's safety as Impa took watch over Hyrule's Princess._

_After a couple of minutes turned to hours he had deemed the surrounding clear and had taken a short break before heading back, letting his field horse graze upon a patch of grass. He found purchase under a large, shady tree and rested his back against the trunk as he continued to take in the sight of the land of Hyrule under the clear blue sky._

_"It's quite a sight that still manages to take your breath away, huh?"_

_Unsurprised, he turned towards the voice and spotted_ her _walking over to him. Her face was visible in the morning light, her features light and soft, opposed to her usual hard, profile stare._

_She took up a spot next to him, her knee brushing slightly against his own and breathed in a sigh, "So, what's on the schedule today, Champion?"_

_The sound of a flock of birds and a herd of sheep called out in the distance that filled the silence. He wordlessly looked at her then back to the castle, drawing up his right leg to rest his arm on his knee._

_"Ah," she finally spoke after a while. "Of course, she'll want to head out to pray." He gave her a slight nod of his head, his gaze hardening at what was to come._

_"I wonder how long his peace will last before Ganon makes his strike." She said aloud. "With the approach of Ganon on the horizon, poor thing has been working herself to the bone..."_

_He frowned, a rumbling in his chest confirmed her statement as he remembers the princess' frustration at failing to awaken her power at both the Spring of Power and Courage._

_"And her father sure isn't making thing easier," she muttered harshly from under her breath with a roll of her eyes, cracking her neck from side to side._

_"Haa, can't believe I forgot it's her birthday too." His company admitted, getting up without fail. "She'll be heading to the Spring of Wisdom, right?" Link turned his head towards her. "The last chance she has to awaken her power," She turns to him, motioning with her hand extended towards him._

_"Let's get going, partner."_

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

"But it was so cool of you to come save me!" Florina, the Zora, gushed as she led you towards the Zora's Domain, quickly passing through a monster strong hold of wooden planks and large fish bones.

After defeating the remaining Lizalfos, you had approached the hidden red Zora and gently coaxed her out of hiding. She was terrified, that much was clear even in the dark. She had poked her head out from the corner of a broken piece of beam wood, her eyes darting around to make sure you weren't lying, her body shook as she gripped onto the rotting water coated wood. She surveyed the area closely as you sheathed your sword, pocketing some nearby arrows and a bow that the Lizalfos had dropped upon their demise. When you turned back to the Zora, she had taken a few steps out from the building, her arms held close to her body like a shield. She made her way over to you before picking up the pace, relief flooding over her that someone had actually saved her.

After that she had opened up to you quickly, her bubbly personality a nice change to your usual quiet travels.

"And you came out of nowhere and was all like," She pounced forward, bending at her knees, fingers curling as she took up a scary looking face she could (though it only served to make you giggle in good nature). "Rawr! And they were all like-" Florina's face transformed into that of terror, "Waah!" She followed that up quickly, "And you were all like Hiyah! Ha! And swing, slash! Pow!" She yelled, panting from her passionate reenacting before giving a loud squeak, her face matching her color of her red scales. She gives you a sheepish smiles, "Sorry about that, I'm rambling."

You laugh, waving your hand in front of you, "Haha, that's fine, Florina. But I have to ask; what are you doing out here so late? I was under the impression that Zora stayed close to large bodies of water in order to escape danger."

"Oh, that!" She gives you a nervous laugh as she averts her gaze from you.

"Well, I was swimming around in a lake and spotted some pretty flowers! I wanted to pick some up for King Dorephan and Prince Sidon but... then I was attacked."

She lets out a low groan, she shoulders dropping in defeat, "And, of course, I ended up dropping all the flowers that I picked out too..."

This, you had decided, was a golden opportunity as you were still unfamiliar to this land (as nothing was drawing up notable landmarks or memories for you). Getting some help locating the Zora's Domain from Florina would bring you such luck and you would be able to meet with Link! Or so you hoped... It was all up in speculation if he would even journey to the Zora's Domain after leaving Kakariko Village after all.

"Perahps you would like some help?" You offered, gaining the mopping Zora's attention. "You can pick out some new ones while I take care of any remaining monsters in the area." You explained.

"Plus, I was heading over to the Zora's Domain."

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side cutely, taking up a thinking look. "It's not that often a Hylian like yourself would travel to the domain, what with our guardian Vah Ruta acting like-" She cut herself off, jumping in front of you with a loud gasp. "Wait a second! You're a Hylian!"

"Y-Yes," You stuttered, taken aback by her sudden outburst as you pointed up to your ears.

"This. Is. Perfect!" She squealed in joy, hopping from one fin to the next. "I was actually told by Prince Sidon to find a Hylian and bring them back to Zora's Domain!" Florina giggles before it quickly died off, "...Ah, but then I got sidetracked by the flowers..."

"Oh, that's quite a coincidence."

That...that wasn't really what you were expecting to happen to be honest. The odds of this being the case were impossibly slim so that fact that this was the case made you raise an eye brow. Just what were the odds?

Florina walked off to a patch of water lilies, you followed when she knelt down and began to pick them out.

"You see, it all began one hundred years ago..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, looks like you and Link just missed each other by a minute! Shoot!


	9. I Remember You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the fall from a young Zora’s memory...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 9: I Remember You 
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

"It all started one hundred years ago...

"I don't remember a whole lot, since I was just a child, but I remember how the sky turned dark, like this really scary red and the monsters howling in the distance...

"And then our Divine Beast, our guardian Vah Ruta, returned without our princess and started causing trouble too. Without Princess Mipha, our Champion, to control Vah Ruta, it began destroying several our our strong holds and drowned some of the camps when it returned... Or, at least, that's what my teacher told me."

Florina, after telling her story, stood up with a bundle of brightly colored flowers in her arms.

"Since then, Vah Ruta has been causing a lot of trouble like starting a downpour to not only our home but to the surroundings area's by gathering water to break our Rutala Dam..."

She looked at you, a shine sparkling from deep within her eyes, "But with you here, you can help us!"

"But how can I-"

"Come, come!" Florina chanted, managing the flowers into the crook of her arm before grabbing your hand with her free one. "I'll explain more along the way!"

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

_"Princess Zelda thinks I hate her?" His partner asked in shock as she looked at him like she couldn't believe what he had just said._

_Link merely nodded his head, his voice unused for many years was now hoarse, rough and scratchy. The trek to Hyrule Castle was a calm one with no signs of rain, a cool breeze passing between her and him. The clopping of their horses filled the air with noise as his partner stuttered for words that seems to escape her for what seemed to be the longest time._

_"B-But why? I haven't done anything to warrant such a feeling, have I?" She asked, looking around at anything and everything before focusing her attention back on him and before he could say anything, she continued._

_"I mean, I'm quiet, sure, but that's to survey the area - my main objective to to protect her, after all and that's never changed..." She brought her thumb up to her mouth and bit down on her nail, muttering under her breath with her brows scrunched up together._

_Link smiled slightly, seeing his (usually very serious) partner open up about her emotions made him feel like a lucky Hylian. It wasn't every day that the Guardian of Hylia would open up like this; certainly not to everyone, not even Princess Zelda or Impa. She was always so open when it came to him..._

_"If anything," His partner began slowly, pulling his attention from out of his thoughts. "It's her father I can't stand..."_

_They came upon the gates of Hyrule Castle to soon for Link's liking as any other words quickly died on their lips. Princess Zelda stood there with a seldom look upon her face, simply dressed in her white Goddess Robes. Her faithful steed, Storm, stood proudly by her side._

_Her once gentle blue eyes now help a flame within as she looked from his partner to him, holding their gazes with an unspoken conversation. Her lips were pressed tightly together before looking away, past them to the great snowy mountain of Nayru._

_Their last and only hope to defeating Calamity Ganon sat just atop the mountain above the clouds..._

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

"And how was your sleep?" Impa asked Link once all the formalities were over. The mere coincidence that Link had amnesia too would've floored her had she not been reunited with you earlier before but now it was just that, coincidence. She prayed that their first meeting would be better than their last one... 

"I heard that you passed out the minute you laid down." Impa stated as she stared down at Link with a hard glare when the man gave her a sheepishly weak laugh with a well timed hand at the back of his head. "That's bad!" She snapped causing the boy to jump back in surprise. 

"You should know better than to push yourself like that! You can't afford to act so reckless now!" She stared down down harsher than before, her eyes large and almost bulging out. 

Impa closed her eyes, leaning back as she took in a deep breath before continuing, "I've been waiting one hundred years for you to deliver the Princess's message...but with you acting so senselessly and with your loss of memory..." She trailed, shaking her head. 

"I fear the severity of it may be too much for you to handle." 

Link sighed roughly, the non-existent use of his voice had taken a strain on his throat and it seemed to had only worsen with his one hundred year sleep stasis. Finally, just when he thought something would come from this meeting, someone who could tell him about his past, his memory loss comes to bite him on the butt as he drew up blanks in his memory. 

"A deal," Impa said, snapping Link out of his thought. She saw the look of self anger flash across his face, how his hands clenched at his side, the narrowed eyes and the biting of his bottom lip. He was mentally scolding himself for his careless behavior forgoing his health and safety for the pursuit of knowledge. But Impa was firm in her decision, believing that no matter how badly she wanted him to go out and save Princess Zelda, she would be sending him to his second death and she couldn't allow something like that to happen ever again for she knew deep down it would be a permanent one. She would not send him out with no memory or clue as to what his mission was, she wasn’t cruel to do that, no, not ever. 

In the far distance, a cry echoed though the valley followed by the light patter of rain. 

"There is someone you were suppose to meet here but she left to the Zora's Domain..."

Link looked at her, tension leaving his body as a confusing numbness took over. Meet _her?_

"I ask that you head to Zora's Domain and bring her back. Only then will I give you Princess Zelda's message."

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

"Thanks for saving me again." Florina muttered lowly, gently wrapping your newly acquired wound on your arm. "But at least we're just around the corner from the domain!" She laughed nervously as she tied the bandage.

"Really, Florina," You chided as she ran her hands over the wrappings, checking to see if there was a loose end. "To make such a trek for flowers."

"I know, I know!" She whined, her shoulders slumping downward as she picked up her ever growing collection of flowers. "But with Vah Ruta acting like it is, it's becoming more difficult for this breed to grow closer to us." She manages to hold the stems in one hand while letting to other shield the petals from the rain that hadn't stopped since you both had stepped foot in the area.

 _So this is the destruction of Vah Ruta..._ You thought as the both of you made your way through the crag. You recall back to when Florina had to drag you through the area that was heavily flooded by rapidly rising waters having to rely on her to help you swim through the current when the land had sunken below the water. It was both a strategical move for you two and the monsters; though you both were able to move around soundlessly the monsters had set up scouts to survey the area and many a time a scout at an opposite edge were able to spot you both and attack on both land and water.

On your way up, the lake had stopped soon the higher you went becoming nothing more than lines in the distance and ponds in the closure. Destroyed campsites and strong holds laid broken, the wood decaying from the constant flow of water and time.

Your recent run in had been with a bunch of Lizalfos who wielded bows and electrified arrows that caught you off guard when they had first struck you. The arrows were something you collected when you could after a fight, finding their magic properties interesting and useful, though Florina displayed clear fear to its presence since it’s electric magic could be used to hurt and kill her kind.

Your trek continued on until reaching a great bridge where the Zora's Domain laid just beyond, the young red Zora told you, pointing out to the glowing blue hue that lit up beyond a hilltop. A giant sculpture of a curved fish caught your eye as it was displayed in a grandiose fashion of glowing blue rocks and waterfalls.


	10. But Do You Remember Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 10: But Do You Remember Me? 
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

The Zora's Domain, despite its current situation, was a beauty to behold...

A mass of glowing, giant ice crystals help up the domain from its water pit, high up, connected to the Great Zora Bridge. The domain glittered with a dark, ethereal radiance even with the skies as dark as they were. As you and Florina crossed the bridge, you continued to take in your surroundings, familiarizing yourself with this marvel of blue and glowing green accents that enveloped the area. Several light posts lined the bridge, each one covered with a lit blue flame that protected it from being put out by the rain.

Waterfalls circled around the domain with a great stone statue of a fish catching most of your attention as you and Florina drew closer to her home. The pitter patter of rain drops echoed throughout the realm, making your footsteps splash against the stray puddles. You could barely hear Florina humming as she skips her way ahead of you but when she breaks out into a run, you turn your attention back to her, her fined feet slapping loudly against the wet pavement. From up a short set of stairs she stops and turns to you, calling out your name.

"Welcome!" She cheers happily, her free hand extended outward in a showy fashion and though you don't see it, some Zora look to her with curiosity as she calls out your name again, which draws some to them to the landing.

"To the Zora's Domain!"

A loud murmur broke out in hushed voices.

"Did she just say-?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

"But that's-that's not possible..."

A large crowd of Zora's rush near the entrance, lined up behind Florina and stared at you with bewildered looks.

"Is it... Is it really you?" One of them call out timidly.

"Are you here to save us?"

"The Champion of the Goddess is back, everyone! We’re saved!"

"Alright, everyone! Alright!" A new voice rang out, loud but authorities. A large, red Zora emerged from the crowd, standing taller than the average Zora. He held an air of regality as the other Zora parted for him, bowing their heads.

You found yourself staring up at him as he made his way closer to you, following the steps that led downward to you. His figure easily towered over your smaller Hylian form making you acutely aware that you only reached the top of his stomach. His form is adorned with bright colors that stand out against his vivid red scales. A thick navy blue sash is draped from his right shoulder and loops around to his left hip. Two golden yellow cords connect to his neckerchief as silver accessories decorate his body in bracelets and cuffs around his neck, wrists and ankles. He had a unique sheathed sword that laid against his hip that mildly caught your attention for a short while as Florina called out to you, shaken by the sudden appearance of this Zora.

"A-Ah," She stutters for a bit while as she stares up at him then to you. "Th-This is Prince Sidon of the Zora's."

"That's quite an old name," Prince Sidon said, remarking on your name. "You don't hear it that often if at all*."

"Oh?" You look up at him, your hands clasped behind your back for the sake of doing something with them. "May I ask why, your Highness?"

Prince Sidon laughs before guiding you with his hand up the stairs. You go up without any vocal instructions and Sidon turns swiftly, leading you as he replied to your question. 

"It's a name that is highly respected around the Zora's Domain. It was the name of a great warrior who fought under the Goddess's name." He walked you to the front of a large fountain with a beautiful sculpture of a Zora woman in the middle.

The statue was beautifully carved with great care; no nicks or cracks to be found as far as you could see on the stone. The Zora woman exuded an air of innocence, grace and elegance. Her face so soft and delicate you would think that a simple touch would be enough to destroy her. Whomever had sculpted her must have loved her very much to put such great detail into her.

"This," Prince Sidon began next to you. "This is a statue of my older sister, Princess Mipha, the late Champion of the Zora." His voice going soft as he gazed upon his sister's image lit up by luminous rock crystals.

"Prince Sidon!"

"Oh, Bazz."

A dark green Zora came running over to the two of you, descending down from a flight of stairs that led to the upper floors. With sharp eyes, you watch as the Zora nearly tripped over himself when he caught sight of you. He came to a screeching halt next to the tall princes, his eyes wide as he stared at you.

"I-Is that..." He gasped with a webbed finger pointed at you, slack jawed.

"Now, now, Bazz!" Prince Sidon laughed with his hands on his hips. He introduced you by name, "She's the Hylian whose going to help us set Vah Ruta right and free us from this onslaught of rain."

A loud trumpet sounded off just then, echoing throughout the domain.

"Oh!" Prince Sidon gasped before turning to you. "My apologies," He chuckled slightly. "I nearly forgot; the reason why I'm looking for a Hylian warrior!

"Come, I will explain more when me meet with my father."

He led you up the flight of stairs that Bazz had come running down from earlier.

"It was nice meeting you," You told Bazz in quick passing, rushing off to meet with Prince Sidon who had made it half way up the steps.

"But how?" Bazz asked, muttering to himself as he stared off where you disappeared beyond the landing. "The Guide died one hundred years ago with the Champion of Hyrule killed her... How is this possible?"

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

"Father! Father!" Prince Sidon yelled as he reached the throne room that his father occupied.

"Oh, ho ho ho!"

A deep laughter came in reply of Prince Sidon's enthusiastic call.

As you reached the landing of the second floor, you noticed a large room with several pools of water, _their beds_ , you mind supplied as an image flashed in your mind of Zora's sleeping while floating in full bodies of water. When you brought your eyes back to the front, stopping in front of a set of stairs you rubbed your forehead with the palm of your hand, a throbbing pulsing at the front.

A giant blue stone fish that you saw before, acted as the main center piece of the domain and you had no doubt that it was the image used for the throne room. The dark clouds that loomed from above, dulled this magnificent carving front its natural colors. The rain had long since soaked you to the bone as you steeled yourself, breathe in and exhale out.

You walked up the next short flight of stairs and headed up to the throne room. As you walked up the stairs, you noticed a small shrine made to Hylia in front of the stairs split, a small fountain decorated with Zora symbols with flowers (familiar ones at that) laid out on the rim.

Hylia...

You felt a warm sensation heat your chilled body as you continued to stare-

_"Help her..."_

_"I want them to meet again..."_

_"Guide her to him."_

Your lungs began to burn, snapping you out of your trance as you took in a deep breath. You reached up and ran your hands down your face, wiping off the excess water that matted your face. In the distance, you could hear Prince Sidon chatting excitedly to someone - the King, you presumed - before tearing your gaze away from Hylia's statue and headed up the rest of the stairs.

The voices grew louder, your eyes catching sight of King Dorphan's giant frame first.

The large Zora smiled as he watched his son's wild expression, Sidon was as excitable as a baby Zora learning to swim up a waterfall for the first time. It was a distraction that King Dorphan had come to appreciate over the years, especially when Sidon had begun to help with the council meetings. His personality switching from child-like to general like the flip of a rupee had proved where his priorities laid.

The King noticed something coming up the stairs from his periphery, taking his attention away from his son for a moment. His council Zora and soldiers broke out in a quiet, muttering chatter as the figure made their way closer. Sidon looked over his shoulder with a grin before loudly exclaiming to the room,

"Everyone!" He called, running over to the landing as everyone stopped with their chatter, silence filling the room with baited breath. "I give you the answer to our predicament: I present to you, a Hylain warrior!"

King Dorphan sat up straight, his eyes widening by a fraction as the figure - no...

The Champion of the Goddesses stepped onto the top of the stairwell.

He watched in shock as she looked around the room, her eyes glancing at his people before finally landing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "That's quite an old name," Prince Sidon said, remarking on your name. "You don't hear it that often if at all*.
> 
> Reader has an old name since she’s been around since the cycle first began🤭 Thought it would be funny to bring it up somehow!


	11. Fading Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 11: Fading Memory
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

Hushed voices began to fill the room, making it hard to concentrate on what was happening. They whispered behand their hands, looking at you with pointed stares and downcast mouths. It was painfully obvious as to who they were all talking about, Goddess be, a blind man could read the room.

"Mozu, Sidon," The great Zora called, gathering the two's attention. "Stay," He commanded with a single word while waving his hand with a gentle flick of his wrist. "Everyone else, please leave us."

The group of Zora looked to their leader before bowing, making their way out of the throne room, past you and Sidon as the giant red Zora guided you further into the room. Distracted by much, you missed the subtle gestures from some of the Zora's that bowed to you when you past them; missed the few who grinned from ear to ear and the ones that glared and gave you dirty looks. Your attention, instead, was on the one you presumed to be Mozu, a dark green scaled Zora with a deep scowl on his face as he watched you with narrow eyes.

"Greetings, young Hylian." The giant Zora spoke, his voice low and deep. It rumbled from within his chest. "I am King Dorphan, ruler of the Zora's." He gazed down at you with a soft, glazed look.

"I would like to personally thank you," He began before motioning to the side of his throne room where a variety of colorful flowers seemed to pop out. Flowers of all shapes and sizes decorated the edges of his court in the light shallows of his floors and pools.

"Florina is safe because of you."

You shook your head at that, "Please think nothing of it, your Majesty." Praise was something that bothered you, you remembered. The feeling of being held on a pedestal was something you never wanted; something you had always tried to hide from. You bowed lowly at the waist before raising. "I merely did what I felt was right." Because life should cherished and good deeds such as saving lives shouldn't feel like a prize to be won.

King Dorphan breathed out a sigh, a kind smile stretching across his face. "It is good to see you again, young one. I could recognize the aura that comes off of you; you who guides heroes under the Golden Goddesses names."

" _Her_?!" The older Zora cried out in shock as he took a step back. "This is the Guide? Impossible!"

"Mozu, please control yourself!" Prince Sidon scolded, sending a glare at Mozu.

King Dorphan's gaze shifted from Mozu to you, "I apologize on Mozu's behalf."

"Y-Your Majesty!"

"Time has not been kind to us and the events that have led us to today have weighed heavily on our hearts still." The King continued, ignoring Mozu's interruption.

"Tell me something, young one. Where is-"

"Your Majesties!"

You looked behind you to the only entrance of the room. Footsteps hastily climbing up the staircase, puddle from the constant rain slapping loudly along the pavement.

"King Dorphan! Prince Sidon!"

Bazz yelled as he burst into the throne room, panting loudly as he all but kneeled over, his hand planted firmly against his knees.

"What's all the commotion, Bazz?" Prince Sidon asked with concern before gasping loudly. "Is it Vah Ruta?"

Bazz shook his head, rain wiping off of his at his hasty movements.

"It's-it's...!"

"Spit it out already, Bazz!" Mozu yelled with impatience.

A sound caught your ears, soft and muffled. It patted against the wet floor but it was definitely there... As you zeroed in on the sound, Bazz took in a deep breath, "It's Master Link!"

Everyone but you gasped as a figure soon came into view, their blonde hair soaked thoroughly, bright blue eyes piercing through the dark domain.

Images flashed through your eyes, feelings coursing through your body with no rhyme or reason.

You watched as the Guardian shot a blast towards you, pain burning onto your back as you hit something behind you. The blonde headed figure in your dreams, reaching out to you. Your own reaching out weakly before dropping on the ground, your eyes closed. When they opened again, you stared into those blue eyes that stared horrified at your own. Again, you blink and when you look again, your lying on the ground with the Hylian crying above you.

It felt like days had past by the time you were brought back to the present, releasing a shaking breath. King Dorphan noticed this but you did not. Your subconsciousness dark and blank as your inner workings began to run on autopilot. You tried to collect yourself, the figure before you looked exactly like the man in your dreams though there was some small differences here and there but with how your heart had skipped and clenched, something in your soul had replaced the name "figure" to "Link".

The same Link you were meant to guide.

You eyed him as he watched King Dorphan. His blonde hair and blue eyes were his most notable features. A Hylian of average height, he wore clothing similar to what you received from the Goddesses back at the Shrine of Reflection.

A throat was cleared loudly and intentionally and when you snapped back, you noticed a slight red hue on Link's cheeks. Blinking several times, you realized that you had been caught openly checking him out. You sputtered, coughing as you turned to the side, your own cheeks heating up as you looked anywhere but at him, deciding to look at the flowers that Florina had littered the throne room in.

"Link, you say?" King Dorphan asked lowly, breaking the silence as he studied the Hylian male before him. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon Link, doubt crossing his mind.

He certainly had an aura about him but his demeaner seemed off. This Hylian in front of him didn't look like a seasoned warrior, a personal guard of Hyrule's royalty, no... Instead he looked more lost and unsure. More curious about him and his people.

He also doesn't carry the fabled legendary blade that can banish all evil...

"Hmm," The King hummed under his breath before catching sight of a glowing object attached to Link's hip. King Dorphan let out a gasp, drawing your attention.

"That object at your waist...!" He exclaimed as his heart leapt to his throat. "Is that a Sheikah Slate?!"

You side eyed the Hylian standing next to you, wondering what a Sheikah Slate was.

"Only those of the Sheikah Clan, the Princess Zelda and her appointed knight can use it to its full potential. Link, what a wonderful surprise!" The King laughed, turning his head from Link to you and then back to Link.

"Oh, seeing you two together before me... It brings back memories."

"Wait," Sidon gasped as he stared at the both of you in shock. "You're _that_ Link? The Champion of Hyrule?" His eyes shifted over to you. "So then... That means that you are truly..." Sidon trailed off, at a loss for words as his mouth hung agape.

"I cannot believe it..." King Dorphan chuckled as if finding the irony of the situation before him funny. "The Hylian Champion, Link and the Goddesses Champion... You both coming here to us after all these years... Nostalgia is catching up to me more quickly than it has before!"

The giant King was taken aback to the blank stares that both you and Link gave him, each trying to figure out who exactly he was in your lives.

"Is it possible? Have you forgotten me?" King Dorphan asked, sitting back on his throne in disbelief. A hard look crossed his face but what were you suppose to say? You had been dead to the world for one hundred years and Link... You cast another glance at him from the corner of your eyes. Just what happened to him, exactly?

"I'll have you know that we have met on numerous occasions, the both of you and the Princess Zelda-" King Dorphan cut himself off with a grunt as if remembering something. He shook his head, a look of uncertainty on his face. "I... I had heard a terrible rumor that the two of you had fallen in battle and yet..." he gazes back at you and Link. "Here you two stand before me, alive and well. Where have you been these past one hundred years, young Champions?"

There was a audible pause in the conversation as all eyes were on you and Link. Save for Link, you weren't entirely sure on how to respond. True, you had died but how would one go about bringing it up in conversation? As you contemplated your answer you nearly missed Link's response, your ears catching the rough sound of his raspy voice that sounded almost like a man who hadn't had a decent drink of water for days. But somewhere in the back of your head, you knew it was due to him refusing to speak of his own will. Talk, Link believed, would bring you weakness and Link was a man who preferred to let his actions speak for him.

"Asleep?" King Dorphan repeated in disbelief. "Is that why you don't remember me?"

Link didn't answer and you knew then that something was amiss.

"But surely..." The King began slowly, his tense shoulders sagging a bit. "Surely you remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes?"

To this, Link tilted his head to the side.

"I cannot believe this..." King Dorphan sighed out with wide eyes. "Have you truly forgotten my dear Mipha as well?

"You and Mipha were so close and yet...you do not remember her?"

Mipha... You thought back to the statue of the Zora woman at the entrance of the domain. She was such a sweet girl, you'd never think that she could pilot the Divine Beast with her docile personality but then again it made sense in some ironic way... The sweet Princess of the Zora was able to bend the great Vah-

A loud trumpet sounded off, echoing loudly and shaking the domain. Your head snapped over in the direction it came from, your eyes sharp and observant as you looked towards a high wall - no, dam, you corrected, making out the rivets of water that were overflowing from the top.

"Father," Prince Sidon called, his own eyes narrowing slightly from the sound as he too gazed in the direction.

You and Link looked at him though you looked at him with a silent question as to what was going on. Link, however, looked wide eyed at him. 

"I do not believe now is the time to talk about my sister. Our Hylian guests seem confused."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

The King turned his attention back to you two.

"I've no doubt that the both of you have endured hardship on your travels," You and Link glanced at each other at that. Was the King implying that the two of you had traveled here together?

"I am sure you know by now the torrent of rain that plagues my domain." King Dorphan shifts his gaze once more, staring out at the dam outside from one of the many open-cut windows. "This endless rain runs the risk of sinking the Zora's Domain, caused by the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. There is nothing we Zora can do to calm it down and any attempt is met with disastrous events. My people grow distant, fleeing from the domain and into the wild." He paused to take a breath, his eyes closed tightly as if imagining the fate of those who left.

"My sister was the only one able to control Vah Ruta." Prince Sidon said, speaking up as he turned to you and Link.

"One hundred years ago, when Calamity Ganon attacked, Vah Ruta returned to us without my sister. It made its home at the East Reservoir Dam and started flooding the domain."

"But if it succeeds in flooding the domain wouldn't that mean that all the surrounding areas would-"

"Flood? Yes." Prince Sidon answered, cutting you off with a nod of his head.

"To put it bluntly, we cannot stop this beast." The King said, coming back into the conversation.

"My son thought that if us Zora cannot stop it then perhaps someone outside could."

"Hylians," You confirmed, pieces of information clicking in place, King Dorphan and Prince Sidon nodded their heads at you.

"Champions, will you lend us your strength?"

"What?!"

Your head snapped over to Mozu's sudden outburst, surprised as he had kept silent throughout the whole conversation.

The old Zora turned towards the King, eyes alit with an anger as he plead his side. "King Dorphan, my liege! Please do not speak so!" His body shook as he turned to you and Link, pointing one pointed nail at you. "To ask these Hylians for help, especially this one...!"

"Mozu, I expected more from you," King Dorphan said, looking at the green Zora with disappointment. "How can you still protest?"

"It is rude of you to speak to your King and his guests like that!" Prince Sidon chided as he spoke your name. "She is here because she saved Florina and Link is here because I sent Zora's out to find a Hylian who could help us! With our current predicament, we have no choice but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian and what better aid than that of the two Champions?"

"With all due respect, my Prince, you cannot expect me to put my life and that of all the Zora's in these _Hylians_ hands-"

"Mozu, we have already discussed this within the council and have come to the same conclusion." Prince Sidon replied, making his way over to you and Link, settling his hand on your shoulder and the other on Link's. "There is no doubt in my mind that these two can help save the Zora's Domain."

"Well put, my son!” King Dorphan smiled. "These two are Champions, through and through. If things continue as they are, not just the Zora's Domain, but all of Hyrule is threatened to sink under the sea."

"This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zoras and Hylians must put aside our differences and band together!"

"But have you forgotten, my King?!" Mozu cried, glaring at you and Link.

"We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! One hundred years ago, they violated the power of the ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today!

"Had it not been for them, Lady Mipha would still be with us!"


	12. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 12: The Plan
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

_A roaring cheer swept through the area as the Zora crowded around a small, young red Zora woman. She blushed a bright red that matched with her scales, a nervous laugh escaping her lips as her eyes shown brightly with pride. Behind her stood the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta. Tall and proud, it stood within a large pool of water from the dam. It's blue energy shining brightly even amongst the clear blue skies.The machinery rotation of its joints allowed rivets of steam to escape and cool._

_"Amazing..." The young Hylian Princess gasped, watching the giant beast lower its trunk for the Zora Princess._

_"To think I've been going about this all wrong."_

_"What do you mean, Princess?" You asked, turning to her._

_"To control such a large beats, I was trying to find the strongest Zora but it never crossed my mind that strength of mind could be just as strong as the power of might."_

_The two of you watched as the Zora Princess boarded onto the trunk and was lifted high in the air. Somewhere in the crowd you caught sight of a familiar blonde male garbed in Hyrules military uniform, smiling widely at the Zora woman._

_"Do you think she can do it?"_

_The Hylian Princess grasped the cyan colored fabric in both of her hands; the fabric that represented the Champions of Hyrule with a white imprint of Vah Ruta at the end._

_"Let's go and find out."_

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

"Mozu!" Prince Sidon gasped in shock, taken aback by his father's advisor.

"...Mozu," King Dorphan muttered with a saddened face. He shook his head at Mozu, "We cannot get close to Vah Ruta, not in the state it's in, you know this. Vah Ruta has tremendous power; it is able to produce an endless supply of water. It's mercilessly shooting water in the air and plaguing us with heavy rain, non stop." King Dorphan said, waving his hand at the onslaught of rain that hadn't stopped even long before you had stepped foot into the area. "For one hundred years, our prayers have not been answered and any attempt to placate it has ended in unfavorable results. The dam is close to breaking and we are running out of time. If we do nothing to stop Vah Ruta, I fear all of Hyrule will drown."

Your memory flashed back to Kakariko Village, there at the forefront of this disaster.

Vah Ruta released another cry, drawing everyone's attention.

"Ah, it seems the Divine Beats is becoming more active than normal..." King Dorphan mused, his voice carrying dread as you all watched as a giant pool of water was pushed over the dam. The Zora citizens screamed and pointed at the large splash. Families grasped their children when they got too close to the edge.

"Link," King Dorphan called, looked at the Hylian beside you. "Is something the matter?" You turned to him as well. "You seem to look bothered about something."

Link took in a couple of breaths, you noticed with narrowed eyes. Talking was becoming a hassle for him and would only serve to damage his vocal cords even more.

"Zelda...spoke."

"The Princess spoke to you?" You asked him in shock.

"Lady Zelda is alive?!" King Dorphan yelled, leaning towards the Champions with wide eyes.

Link nodded his head," Trapped, castle."

"Unbelievable..." The King sighed, sitting back with an audible thud of his back. "She's alive... She was alive this whole time, just as you two were!"

Impa’s words from earlier rang throughout your head,

_"The Champions went to bring control back to their companions, but they failed..."_

"Your Majesty," You called out, drawing his attention. You turned your attention to the side, "Link." Your eyes locked with his own before you turned back to the Zora King. "Is there a way for us to stop Vah Ruta? With it's help, there may yet still be a way to bring the Divine Beast back to our side and defeat Ganon once and for all."

There was a long pause before King Dorphan answered, looking at you with an unreadable look.

"The events one hundreds years ago cannot be changed, no matter how much we so wish for them to be...

"However, if there is still a way for us all to be rid of the danger that is Calamity Ganon, then so be it!" He looks back towards the dam, a look of determination burning from within his gaze.

"Lady Zelda had often studied the Divine Beasts - Vah Ruta included. Our sacred beast has these glowing orbs on its shoulders that allow it to generate and control water. Ironically, these orbs use electricity to do so."

"Ah, I see now," You hummed in thought. "A defense mechanism that not only provides for itself and your people but a counter of defense as well."

"Yes and ever since it's return from the final battle, the orbs have been out of control since."

"Our General Seggin was able to hit an orb with a shock arrow and sure enough it slowed the water down a bit." Prince Sidon informed, jumping in. "This is why I had a search party out to look for a Hylian who could help us!" He grinned with loud boyish charm. "I'm sure you two can already guess but we need shock arrows in order for this to work. Now because of our nature, I'm afraid us Zora can't help you obtain them, but I can help in other ways. Please, Champions, help me stop Vah Ruta's rampage once and for all!"

To you, the answer was as clear as day. The Zora were suffering and living in more fear as the days went on. Living next to a dam that was well and ready to break at any minute must've been more terrifying than meeting monsters out in the wild. That and if the dam broke, all of Hyrule would be submerged in water. No Hylian, Zora, Goron, Rito, or Gerudo could survive long under those circumstances. Not even the monsters that Ganon gave life to would stand a chance.

"I'm in," You replied, looking at Sidon. "Champion or not, it wouldn't feel right to leave you and your people in need like this. Besides, Ganon has taken too much from us already; to give him absolute total domination over Hyrule..." You shook your head, unwilling to finish that sentence. “I failed once but I will not let that happen again.” You turned to Link, a question in your eyes with a growing smirk on your lips (though you wouldn't recall this moment as it felt natural). "And what about you, hero? Think you can handle it?"

The blonde hero, who had stayed silent throughout most of the conversation, locked eyes with you for a second. A look on his face that caused a light feeling to flutter in your chest - it was a look you knew all too well - before nodding his head at you.

"Count me in."


	13. Through His Eyes (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in entirely dedicated in Link's POV
> 
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 13: Through His Eyes (1)
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

It had taken him two days tops, but he had finally made it to the Zora's Domain, though not with much help from the Zora scouts that he encountered along the way who just pointed in the direction he needed to go in. Granted, even without their guidance, he figured that his delay was mainly caused by the constant barrage of rain water that made it impossible for him to climb up any walls or cliffs. His fingers and hands still red and raw from his struggles after his first initial tries. He also had the monsters to blame. They had set up camp in large groups, several of their own acting as hunters and patrols, scouting the main roads, archers perched from high up areas that he couldn't see or reach without having to go the long way around. Many a time, he had been caught off guard due to them shooting a shock arrow in his direction, paralyzing him, and calling for backup with that damned horn of theirs. He fought hard and scavenged what he could, the shock arrows a delight when he collected them in large bundles. His mind giddy with an almost child-like glee at the sense of satisfaction that would come raining down on the Lizalfos in ten fold.

By the time Link had made it to the domain, he was soaked to the bone, sore and tired, in desperate for warmth and a soft bed to lay in.

Fatigued, the warrior made his way past the bridge connecting the land to the domain. He vaguely took notice to some of the Zora that had stopped to stare at him. Beyond his time spent recovering, he could understand a sharp glare sent his way and the feel of eyes lingering, burning against his back.

He had made it to the middle of the domain, greeted by a large, shallow pool that the Zora children played in. A large statue of a Zora stood in the middle of it. Before Link had time to inspect it closer look at it, he was swiftly swept away, dragged halfway up a flight of stairs by a blue Zora soldier.

Somewhat lethargic, Link let it happen, the events around him happening to fast for him to comprehend. He was brought before another Zora, their captain, maybe - he seemed a bit more dressed up then the others. He had all but taken one look at him before running up another flight of stairs to the _presumably_ throne room before he was urged to head up there as well by the first Zora that had dragged him around.

He did, tiredly so. Lifting one heavy leg up after the other up the steps. He could hear the Zora captain from before calling out to the majesties.

 _Goddess, what a day..._ He thought, his throat feeling closed and clam-y; easily irritated when he tried to speak.

By the time he managed to reach the top of the staircase, all eyes were on him, making him shift uncomfortably. To his right, stood a tall red Zora, decorated with a more cordial style that matched that of a prince. The silver, yellow and blue that dressed him stood out against his bright red scales. To his left, an older Zora stood with a unique shaped head, glaring at him. The Zora scolded at him, a frown on his face as he folded his arms behind his back and there before him, unmistakably so, looked to be the King of the Zora. Large and imposing, this giant Zora was bigger than any Zora he had met previously. He gave off a strong air of command and respect, dressed in a similar fashion to the other red Zora in the room with silver lined with gems, a deep red cape draped around his shoulder. A large golden headdress completed the look, drawing attention to his navy blue face.

Finally, his eyes drifted downward to the stone platform that sat in the middle of all three of these Zora folk. The tall, red Zora from before, stood next to a female Hylian who was dwarfed by the sheer height of him. Dressed in the Sheikah garb with the scarf pulled down, she stared at him, a questioning look in her eyes as a flash of memories raced through his head -

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

_He wasn't sure what happened, one minute his partner was standing next to him and then the next, she was laying on the ground unconscious._

_He tried to go to her, to help her up but was held back by thick rock-like arms._

_"Whoa there, little buddy!" The owner of the arms said, holding onto Link tightly as he struggled to free himself._

_Helplessly, he watched as his companion regained consciousness for a short period, her eyes squinted as she looked at him, a thin line of blood trailing down the left side of her face. She raised her arm weakly, holding it out as if for him to grab but the ground around them started to shake violently._

_"Ah, w-what's going on?!"_

_"Stay on your guard, Champions!"_

_But Link wasn't paying any attention to them or the situation. His mind solely on her as he quietly grunted, he reached his own hand out to her._

_The ground began to cave in, crumbling underneath their feet. Screams filled the air as his partner slid and fell through the collapsing hole._

_"Oh Goddess, no..." The gruff voice holding him gasped but nothing registered in his head as he leaned over the arm further, trying to piece his frayed emotions into something he could understand._

_She was just there - right in front of him... Where did she-?_

_A beam of light suddenly shot out from the hole that his partner had vanished into, dark orbs shooting out by the dozens, floating into the guardians and Divine Beasts alike._

_"I don't like this looks of this..." The Rito Champion said, looking around anxiously while holding onto the Princess._

_The scene flashed for a second, his vision darkened as he stared up at a dark figure looming above him, stained in blood..._

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘

A throat clearing snapped him out of his memories, bringing him back to the present. He noticed that the female Hylian was still looking at him with a hint of red on her cheeks.

He watched as she turned away, facing away from him, uninjured and alive before him...


	14. His Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for how long it's taken to post these. I normally have them set up in bulk and then take a few days to write up some more drafts but I keep getting distracted by new idea's that hit me out of nowhere!
> 
> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 13: His Pain
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

The hero locked eyes with you for a second before nodding his head,

"Count me in."

King Dorephan let out a short laugh, all too pleased at how the events were coming along. "Thank you, two. Truly, we are in your debt." A small smile made its away across his mouth, his face changing to a kinder, more softer look. "Please allow me to offer you these gifts as a show of good faith."

With a nod of his head, Sidon went into a little area somewhere behind the throne. The sound of something unlocking echoed in the room as you and Link stared on, giving each other a questioning glance all while Mozu's scowl deepened.

Gifts were never really your thing, too modest to accept gifts of gratitude while Link was usually on the receiving end.

 _"You can never be too sure."_ You remember a Link telling you once.

Sidon appeared before the two of you, his hands clutching onto the items with a firm grasp.

He offered Link the rare Zora's Armor while your received a beautiful red and silver rapier. You each stared at the item with a mixture of shock and awe. While you were no stranger to the inner workings of the Zora Armor, a Zora Sword was not something you had seen before or a least... Your fingers trailed over the smooth silver, taking in the yellow and red gems that adorned the hilt. You've never seen a blade like this before.

"These Zora items were crafted with careful hands." King Dorephan began. "Please, take good care of them..."

"King Dorephan!" Mozu yelled, his eyes wide and mouth agape. He stuttered and gasped as if words were failing him (and they were). His eyes darting between the Hylian's and his liege. "Surely you do not intend to gift these outsiders with our precious heirlooms!

"Countless generations of Zora royalty have presented these gifts to the one they have sworn to marry! Princess Mipha made that armor with her own hands! It is to precious to be entrusted to a traitorous _Hylian!_ " Mozu spat out, glaring at an uncertain Link before sharply turning to you. He raised a bony, shaking finger your way.

"And you...!"

"Mozu!" Prince Sidon yelled, his eyes wide with shock and dumbfoundedness.

"No, no, no!" Mozu chanted with a stomp of his foot. He turned swiftly on his heel, "This is just too much to bare, my liege! I don't understand, why?!" He marched out of the throne room and into the pouring rain. A string of mutterings escaping his mouth, his hands clenching and unclenching from behind his back.

"Oh, Mozu..." King Dorephan sighed out, gazing sorrowfully as his minister left the room. "He is not so easily swayed once his mind is made up. Please understand, he was in charge of teaching my beloved daughter and ever since we lost her to the Calamity, he has grown to despise Hylians."

"Please," Prince Sidon spoke up for his father, a pained look upon his face, "Please forgive his rudeness."

Link, just as you remembered ( _Huh?_ ) hadn't let words get to him much. He was a man of action and as such, it was rare for words to get to him. But you...? You stared down at the blade in your hands.

"Pardon my interruption," You said, with your right hand slightly raised. "But getting back to the matter at hand, what are we to do about Vah Ruta? We need electricity in order to board it, correct? If so..."

King Dorephan chuckled at your words. "Straight to the point as usual, my friend." His smile faded to a frown as he hummed in thought.

"I had tasked Mozu with finding some shock arrows for Vah Ruta. But now he's rushed off in such a foul mood..."

Prince Sidon called to you and Link then, "Please down worry about this. I shall go and speak to Mozu, just a moment, please!" Prince Sidon called out as he had already made his way out of the throne room.

You thought to yourself for a moment, mentally checking the amount of shock arrows in your inventory. You didn't have enough to go after Vah Ruta with the confidence to not miss.

You're snapped out of your inner musing by King Dorephan who addressed Link, telling him that Mozu was most likely at the square below _the fountain of Mipha_ you thought as the King asked the young Hylian to go speak to the elder Zora.

Link nodded to the Zora King and turned, making his way down the stairs and into the pouring rain.

With a plan in mind, you moved to follow after him but a soft call of your name stops you.

You turned back to King Dorephan, " A moment, young one."

You walk back to your spot, "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Your amnesia..." He began softly, closing his eyes in thought. "I must admit, I thought it a mere ruse but after what I saw, I can say otherwise." He opened his eyes once more and stared down at you from his seat.

"You and Link really don't remember each other, do you?" 

Maybe once, one hundred years ago you'd be able to answer him and belie his thoughts, but now? Now, you had no idea who this Hylian was just as he didn't know who you are.

Bits and pieces of memory came in weird, sporadic moments but nothing concrete came to you in way of getting a read of who this Link is.

"I see..." King Dorephan said after a while, quickly changing topics. He nodded to your new blade, still held tightly in your hand. "That blade was crafted with Zora hands, you know? It's been imbued with the magic of water."

Blinking, you stare down at the blade, taking in the polished silver with red and yellow encrusted gems.

"Please take good care of it, the Zora who worked on it put care into its very detail."

"...I can see that," You spoke softly, having the time to admire the craft without a room full of people taking your attention.

"You needn't worry," You looked up at the King, gently setting the blade into the holster on your hip, replacing the Blade of Twilight. "I shall handle it with the utmost care."

"Thank you, Champion of the Goddess. Now go, guide the hero and good luck to the to the both of you."

With a final nod to the King of Zora's, you swiftly turned on your heel and left, heading down the flight of stairs, rain water hitting your being from very direction. You followed the curve of the stairs, your feet splashing against the wet pavement. You spotted Prince Sidon running away from Link and Mozu before meeting up with the hero yourself.

"Is everything okay?" Link turned to you, a smile on his lips as he gave you a thumbs up. You returned a nod of your own before looking at Mozu then back to Link.

"Alright then, what's our itinerary? Where are we going?"

Before Link could respond, Mozu huffed loudly though by his tone, he was more annoyed then angry this time. "Did you, perchance, grab any shock arrows on your escort here? The roads here are covered with monsters, so surely..."

Ah, right. The monsters held many of the shock arrows needed around here because of it's effect on the Zora. It would make sense for them to wield an electric weapon that their target was naturally weak to.

"Yes," You answered after a short pause. "However, I wasn't able to collect much since I didn't want Florina to be in their line of vision." You showed nine yellow arrows held together by a single string wrapped around the shaft's several times over. Wordlessly, you handed the arrows to Link who looked at you in question.

"I'm not a fan of these arrows so you can have them." You remarked.

"That might cover it but I would recommend getting your hands on more." Mozu said with a shake of his head, "You'll have to go up to Ploymus Mountain and fight the Lynel. Blasted beast likes to show those arrows in the sky so that it rains down on us."

Your eyes narrowed at that bit of information. With all this rain, the electricity would have a wide range to spread across.

But...

You glanced to your side at Link, taking in his appearance once more. You noted the growing dark circles under his eyes.

"Very well, we'll take care of the Lynel and gather more of it's shock arrows. But first we'll go and prepare to depart in the morning. Link," You turn to the blonde, ignoring Mozu's sputtering behind you.

"Head to the inn, I'll meet up with you in a bit."

Link, unknowingly to your attention to detail, opened his mouth in protest. The words died on his lips the moment you gave him a pointed stare. You nodded towards the building, evident by the crescent moon that hung outside on a glowing column. You mouthed the word "Go" to him as Mozu left, grumbling about how time wasting Hylians were.

You watched as Link headed towards the inn, only leaving once he made it inside and out of the rain.

You slowly brought your gaze to the statue of Mipha before bowing your head to it, leaving a silent prayer to her spirit.

The Zora children began to splash along the shallow waters, laughing and giggling without a care in the world.

You moved out of the water, watching them play tag as other Zora moved around, carrying on with their daily lives despite the danger that lived right above their heads.

_Guide him, guide him to his destiny._

You recalled the Goddesses words. If guiding this Link cloud truly help the Zora and end Vah Ruta's onslaught of rain, then you would help to lead him there however you could.

This feeling felt right, you thought while resting your hand over your chest. You made your way over to the shop, planning to do some trading and gain some bit of rupee for the beds and food.

After all, a hero can't be a hero if he's dead on his feet.


	15. Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> ༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ (Change in scene or Point of View)
    
    
      
    
    # Chapter 14: Nice to Meet You
    
    
      
    
    #  ꕥ❀✾❀ꕥ
    
    
    

By the time you made it back to the inn with a hefty sum of rupee's in your pack, you found Link fast asleep in one of the bed. You chuckled at the sight, apologizing to the male Zora innkeeper while paying for the two remaining beds.

This Link had a lot to learn - or relearn - in this case.

Sprawled across the bed, he wasn't even under the covers. A blessing, you told yourself, looking at his mud covered boots. He must’ve been traveling non stop for a while. You could vaguely recall moments like this happening; traveling day in and day out all around Hyrule. It was rare to stay at an inn knowing that monsters roamed the land and could attack villages at any moment without guards being stationed. It was one of the many reasons why this young farm hand wanted to learn how to wield a sword...

 _Finally,_ You thought as you sat down on the other bed, letting out a groan. Just how long had you been on your feet exactly?

Too long, you figured as you kicked off your boots and knocked out as soon as your head hit the pillow.

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

_"What was he like when you first met him?" Princess Zelda asked as you walked with her to her room one night. "Surely, he wasn't quite this...stubborn, was he?"_

_You giggled at that. Oh how wrong she was on that._

_You thought back to when you first met him, that very first time..._

_"Honestly, he was just as stubborn and clueless."_

_"Clueless?" Princess Zelda gasped, stopping in the middle of the hallway. Her pretty blue eyes wide as she hid her open mouth behind her hand. Surely you were mistaken because all the stories her mother told her and stories that she's read in their grand library had all regaled on how wise and smart the Hero was. You must've been playing a joke on her!_

_"Yes," You smiled at her. "For example, he knew how to fight but not with a sword."_

_"Then how did he-?"_

_You laughed, your eyes shining in the light of lit candles. "He would wrestle with them!" The young Princess couldn't believe her ears, the legendary hero wrestling with stray sheep?! She joined you in laughter, it was all too bazar to hear, so out of the norm from all the tales she was told by her late mother to the hero she knew now._

_The laughter soon died down after a bit before Princess Zelda shyly looked at you, opening her mouth then closing it._

_"What is it, Princess?"_

_"Umm," She looked around, taking a few steps to her door just off to the right of you. Her fingers brushed against the doorknob as she looked to be in thought. You waited patiently as she finally grasped the knob and turned it, pushing it open. Another moment passed by before you figured it would be a topic to touch back on when she was ready. Just as you were about to bid the Princess a goodnight, she spoke in a quiet voice,_

_"...Do you ever miss him?"_

_You blinked at her question in surprise, words escaping from thought as your brain went flat, your thoughts quiet._

_The Princess apologized to you with a red face before quickly retreating into the confines of her room. The door shut with a loud, audible click shutting whatever answer you had out._

_"Yes..." You spoke softly in the empty hallway before slowly turning on your heel and headed for your room back down the staircase._

_"I miss them all...very much."_

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

"Good morning, you two! Your wake up reminder is now complete!"

You grumble under your breath, not remembering when you'd requested a wake up call from the innkeeper last night. Was that part of the package for the comfy bed?

Slowly, you peaked an eyes open. The skies were still dark and rain continued the pour down with thunder sounding in the distance. It was a strange miracle that you had not been splashed with rain during your sleep as the Zora's Domain featured no windows for protectio from the outside. Such was a miracle that you decided not to speak on it in fear of jinxing your grand luck.

You looked over to the side and swallowed a sudden gasp that nearly stole away your breath.

There, sitting across from you, blue eyes stared back at you with a confused look upon his face.

You rolled over on your side before pushing yourself up by your arms. "Sorry about the jump there, caught me by surprise." You sit up fully, drawing your legs to hang over the side of the bed, copying the male across from you.

"So, did you sleep okay?"

The hero nodded, jumping to his feet and held his hand out for you to take.

You looked at the offered hand, the scene eerily familiar to something from your past. You reached up and took it.

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

_"Hey," The blond above you said, his voice slightly rough as though he were dehydrated. He cleared his throat and offered his hand to you, a warm smile on his face. "It's nice to finally meet you." You remember feeling weak, your limbs left unused after years of being in a sleep stasis. Slowly, with some level of difficulty, you manage to reach out and take him hand. The man gently pulls you up, wrapping his other arm around your shoulders after you nearly fell back down because of how heavy your body felt._

_"Whoa there, I’ve got you. My name is Link," He told you as a chirping sound caught your attention. Looking over his shoulder, you came face to face with a blue iridescent duo-colored figure. You gasped, jumping in surprise._

_Link laughed at your reaction, his thumb lightly rubbing your shoulder, "And this is Fi."_

_"Warrior of old," Fi spoke, it's accent like nothing you've ever heard before. "We require your assistance."_

༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘༄⚘ 

"Oh," You gasped, exhaling a breath that had been caught in your throat. When you calmed down, Link was still there, standing closer to you with his hands on your shoulders. He gazed at you with such concern that your heart clenched for for reasons you didn't quite understand. 

For reasons outside of your knowledge, this Hylian who haunted your dreams and memories caused such sporadic emotions. 

This Hylian whom you forgot from death and who forgot you in turn. 

You, who were suppose to be the guide, forgot him and everything that you were suppose to do. Gosh, this was turning out to be a great first one on one impression. You forgot how missions of life and death hung in the balance. How the world literally rest on you two to seal the great Dark Lord again. 

A raspy voice called your name, snapping you out of your turmoil thoughts. 

"Your name, right?"

It took you a moment to realize what he was talking about. 

Your name? What did that have to do with-? 

He released your shoulders, setting a hand on his chest, just above his heart. 

"...My name... Link."

...Oh, _oh_! With the gravity of Ganon’s destruction wrecking havoc across Hyrule, you’d forgotten yourself and your manners. 

You stood up straighter and cleared your throat, mimicking Link by settling a hand over your heart. 

"Hello, Link. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this fic will live up to your expectations and that you will stick around for any future updates. If you feel I've made a mistake somewhere in spelling or grammar wise, please feel free to let me know!❤️


End file.
